What Dreams May Come
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Finn starts to get dreams mixed with realities as he dreams about the future with his one true love only to wake up and be dating somebody else.   not the greatest summary, but you'll hopefully enjoy Finn/Quinn Finn/Rachel others appear as well.
1. The Beginning

**I know I should probably update one of my other stories, but this idea has kind of been floating in my head for the past three days and it won't leave me alone...**

**...so hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Rachel smiled at the boy as he stood behind the truck door holding it open for her. She shrugged, "I had a really nice time." She gushed as she watched him shut the door when she exited the vehicle.<p>

Finn smiled, "yeah, it was pretty awesome." He agreed.

They had just spent three hours in Rachel's living room watching dancing videos and musicals. Rachel had promised it would make him a little better at both singing and dancing.

Then, after watching the videos Rachel made him try some of the moves.

He failed at most of them.

However, she encouraged him to continue.

Finn bent down and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek bidding her goodnight before he walked to the driver side of his truck and climbed inside.

This was a long night, and all he could think about now was sleep...

...and how much he needed it...

* * *

><p>As he entered his house fifteen minutes later, around 11:30 P.M., he walked into the living room to hang his keys on the hook.<p>

"Finny hey, we're getting ready to watch a video," his mother Carol said. She smiled, "care to join us?"

The tall boy reached up and wiped is eyes before saying, "you know, I think I'm gonna go to bed." He told her.

Carol looked confused.

Burt looked at the silver watch wrapped around his wrist, "at 11:30?" He asked, a little unsure. Maybe his watch was broken.

Finn nodded, "yeah, I'm just tired."

Carol stood up from the couch and walked the little distance to her son before standing up as tall as she could get just to kiss his cheek, "goodnight." She hugged him.

"g'night." Finn mumbled back, before slouching his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It took him another fifteen minutes to get completely ready for bed; he had to brush his teeth, comb his hair, change into pajama's, and shave.<p>

Once he was completely ready however he lie down in closed his eyes, wishing and hoping sleep would take him for the night.

It did.

Finally.

* * *

><p>However, the sleep didn't last long. To him it felt lie ten minutes, but in reality it was six hours. When he woke up, it was 6:00 A.M. He noticed as he checked his own watch. Though he swore he had taken it off last night.<p>

He squinted his eyes a moment before streaching his muscles out.

He still didn't want to move, he wasn't looking forward to school this morning, or even Glee club that afternoon. He really wasn't ready to listen to Rachel go on and on about the local theatre house again either.

After a tingle in his nose crept up on him, and it stayed so long he couldn't ignore it he reached up and scratched it, hoping the itching feeling would disappear.

As he scratched his nose, his hand and wrist felt a slight prickling.

And he was utterly confused.

He had scruff.

"What the?" He asked the open air, because he knew he shaved last night, and his hair didn't grow back that fast.

And that's when he realized that he wasn't in his room. Panic started to settle in because where the hell was he? He looked around not believing that he hadn't noticed this before. He shot up out of bed, sitting up straight and as he sat there he noticed boxes, packing boxes, they were taped togeter still, all but one, one was sitting with the flaps open.

The guy stood up, he noticed a mirror hanging on the closet door, so he walked toward it. He figured, he may be in one of those Freaky Friday places, you know...maybe he switched bodies with someone more scruffy...Puck maybe.

He was relieved to find that he hadn't, it was still him.

However, he looked different, his hair looked the same and his eyes were still brown. He was slightly scruffy not too much though, it seemed as though he hadn't shaved for maybe three or four days. He definitely wasn't taller, maybe broader though. He looked as though he had more muscle. And he couldn't resist from lifting up his shirt and looking at his now perfectly shaped abs.

"Whoa." he said.

And that's when he noticed the ring.

He had a golden band on his left ring finger, he had been using his left hand to lift up his shirt. The ring had kind of popped out at him.

He dropped the shirt, letting it drape down his body again before he examined the ring closer.

It was a wedding band.

After staring at the ring a moment Finn pushed the closet door open looking inside. See he himself had never used a closet before so he figured his answer would be in there. Whatever the answer was.

It was full of clothes, and they weren't just his vests or suits or ties or shirts...there was women clothing in there as well.

And he couldn't help but reach out and touch it all, just to be sure it was really there. That he wasn't imagining it all.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind him. He twirled around and noticed the door leading to whatever was behind it.

He figured he should check it out, see what had happened.

But, he couldn't get his feet to move. They were frozen in place.

Little by little he convinced himself to venture beyond the wooden door that led to the bedroom he was in now. As he pushed the door open her noticed he wasn't in a house at all. It was an apartment.

Instead of the bedroom, he was now in the living room, and walk a few feet to the left there was the kitchen.

He let his eyes wander a minute before they landed on a babypen. And curiosity got the best of him as he walked the distance to the little square box.

All that was inside there was the little blue blanket his father had left him.

He couldn't help but hold it a moment.

"Daddy!" An excited little voice said from behind.

As his eyes widened Finn dropped the blanket back into the pen and turened around.

The most adorable little girl he had ever seen was standing in front of him with her brown hair messed up around her face and her big brown doe eyes staring at him widely.

He really had no idea who she was but he offered her a little, "hey." Before looking around the rooms and asking her, "do you know what that crash was?"

The little girl nodded, "mommy dropped a box."

Finn nodded, "mommy?"

"Yeah."

Finn heard a laugh from behind, a small little baby laugh, then a voice that followed, "hey, look who rolled himself out of bed." He could tell the woman who said it was smiling, he was sure he should recognize the voice, it sounded so familiar but for some odd reason he couldn't place it.

He slowly turned around, "Quinn?" He said staring at the blonde. Quinn Fabray still looked perfect and beautiful, the most gorgeous lady he'd ever seen. She had shoulder length hair now and her eyes were still the same mesmerizing hazel they were before. She was in pajama's as well, a small white tank top and a pair of sleep pants.

She was holding the cutest blonde baby girl Finn had ever seen.

Quinn smiled at him, "yeah."

He took a few hesitant steps toward her, "wh-where am I?" He asked her suddenly.

The blonde set the baby in the babypen before looking at him uncertainly. She had a confused expression written clearly on her face as she said, "you're home."

"Home?" Finn's eyes fluttered around the room before he looked at her again, because this was not home.

She just nodded, "yeah..." She shrugged looking around herself, "well, it's not exactly home yet because we just got here last night...you said you were too tired to unpack the rest of the stuff then, so we're doing it tonight instead." She explained.

"We?" He asked, "as in you and I?"

It came out harsher than he meant it too and he noticed right away. Quinn looked genuinely hurt.

It was weird for him to see her this way too, normally she was amazing at hiding her feelings, but right then, it was all different.

"Well yeah," Quinn answered her voice a little uncertain, "I mean, i-isn't that what you want?"

Behind her he saw a picture resting on a table, one of the only few things unpacked.

It was a wedding picture.

Quinn was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen, noticing who was in the picture with her seemed to shock her heart. Both the bride and the groom seemed to be the happiest people on the Earth, and it was all caught on camera.

And in that moment he realized he and Quinn were married.

Quinn was his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>So, are you confused?<strong>

**Do you love it/hate it/are you uncertain...**

**...I'd appreciate any review you have...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Still Confused

**Thanks to all that read/reviewed, I appreciate it...**

**...Here's chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>"I-I need to sit down." Finn said as his eyes wandered around the room again.<p>

Quinn was his wife?

Although she was looking at him confused Quinn pointed to the island in the kitchen, "you can sit there." She told him.

And he did.

"A-are you okay?" Her voice was a little hesitant.

Finn scratched his head, "it's just that, th-this is so weird."

"What's weird?"

The little brunette walked over to her parents and tugged on Quinn's pantleg, "mommy?" She asked, "when are Santi and Britt-Britt coming over?"

Quinn let her glance drift from Finn to the small girl, "they'll be here soon, so be sure you have all of your stuff together."

"Okay," the small girl started to turn away.

"Kitrina." Quinn said, and the girl faced her mother again, "brush your hair." The woman finished.

Kitrina nodded, "okay mommy."

After their daughter left the room Quinn turned back to face her husband, "I need to take a shower before I head into work, so, we can talk later." She nodded toward the bags setting next to the door, "those go with the girls when Santana and Brittany get here to pick them up."

Finn nodded trying to let her know that he understood, "Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah, Kit's been wanting to stay there for a while so Santana offered to take them both." Quinn answered.

Finn gave the best smile he could manage, "I'll be sure they get the bags."

His wife smiled before she leaned up to kiss him, however, Finn moved his head to the side so she instead kissed his cheek. When the girl pulled back she looked a little hurt a moment before the look completely faded away, "love you." She whispered before she walked toward the door Finn assumed led to the bathroom.

It's not that he didn't want to kiss her per say it's just that he was with Rachel, last night he was with Rachel, they were seniors in high school and he didn't have scruff. And more importantly; he wasn't married.

He was with Rachel.

And kissing Quinn would just feel like cheating, even if they were really married.

The boy looked toward the bathroom as he heard the shower running.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Finn slid himself off the island before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey Finn!" Brittany smiled.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "where's Q?" She asked trying to look over the guys shoulder.

Finn stepped out of the way ignoring Santana's question before he told them he'd go get the girls as the two ex-cheerleaders stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Finn walked in the direction Kitrina had walked earlier, "hey, Kit." He said.<p>

"Yes, daddy?" The girl looked at him.

He smiled as he saw her set the hairbrush down, signaling that she really had brushed her hair. "Santana and Britany are here." He told her.

Her eyes brightened as soon as the names left his lips, "really?"

"Yeah!" He said mocking her enthusiasum.

Kitrina hopped off of the floor and ran past him through the door.

Finn followed behind.

* * *

><p>As he stepped back into the living room he saw Kit holding hands with Brittany, as Santana stood beside the babypen with the little blonde baby in her hands.<p>

"Hope you don't mind I already grabbed Drizzie." Santana said as she tapped the baby's nose.

Finn observed his two little girls as he thought over the name _Drizzie? _He shurgged, "it's cool." He stated as he walked over to the door and picked up the bags beside the door. "These go with them." He said helping Kitrina put on the backpack. "And here we have Drizzie's." He handed the gymbag to Santana.

The Latina smiled, "great...so where's Q?" She repeated her earlier question.

"Q?" Finn asked, he looked around, "Q-Quinn? Shower, she is in the shower." He pointed behind him.

Santana laughed, "ooh, and it looks like someone wants to join her." She looked at Brittany.

Brittany smiled, "haha, okay Finn we'll leave you alone," she waggled her eyebrows at him as she pulled Kitrina toward the door.

"Bye Daddy!" Kitrina said over her shoulder.

Santana grinned at Finn, "look, buddy, I know your wife's hot and all...but you've been married for five years, why do you still get so embarrassed when Britt and I read your mind?"

Finn shook his head, "I-I'm not embarrassed."

"Then why are you blushing?" Santana questioned.

"Am I?" He asked before looking around the room.

Santana continued to laugh, "oh, just go join your girl." She told him before waving the baby's hand toward her father, bidding him goodbye.

* * *

><p>After the girls left, Finn looked back toward the bathroom door. "I'm really not considering this am I?" He asked himself as he walked toward the door. "No," he shook his head before turning around.<p>

As he took a step away he heard a click behind him, turning around he saw Quinn in a fluffy white bathrobe smiling up at him, "hey, were you wanting to join?" She asked, raising her eybrow.

Finn smiled, "no, I was just..." He shook his head, "Santana and Brittany just left with the girls." He told her.

Quinn nodded, "okay, did Santana grab Drizzle's blanket?"

_Drizzle? _Finn wondered, _did we really name our daughter Drizzle_? "I think so." He answered.

Quinn nodded, "good, because we know Drew can't really sleep without it." She told him while she crossed the hall to their bedroom.

On instinct Finn followed, quickly turning his head as he noticed Quinn was changing. _I really shouldn't be here. _He thought, _I really, really shouldn't be here._ He turned back to Quinn and she looked at him as she buttoned her shirt, "are you ever gonna tell me if you're okay?" She wondered.

Finn shrugged, "why wouldn't I be okay?"

Quinn walked over to him, "I don't know, you acted like you had no idea who Kitrina or Drew were, it seemed that you didn't know we were married. You had no idea you lived here...I just..." She shook her head, "you seem confused."

Finn stepped up to her, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Quinn shrugged looking at her clock, "It doesn't matter, I have to go."

Finn shook his head as she took his hand in her's, squeezing it gently. Should he explain to her what had happened.

"We'll talk later." He told her.

Quinn nodded, "we'll have too."

* * *

><p>After Quinn had left, Finn wandered over to the bed, sighing again. He still had no idea what was going on.<p>

He looked over to the closet, deciding he'd grab some clothes, change, and figure out where the hell he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's chapter 2...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it**

**...hope you enjoy, please review...**


	3. Waking Up

**Hey,hey...I'm attempting to update all my stories this week, so the next chapter of The Lima Bean should be out soon if you're waiting for it...**

**...anyway thanks for the reviews of this story they're appreciated, hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>As Finn stepped out of the apartment and walked the hallway's of the apartment building he started walking toward the elevator on the far end of the hallway. He pressed the button and the two doors drifted apart before he stepped inside the small box. Pressing the button on the inside directing to the bottom floor he waited patiently for the doors to close and his ride to the bottom floor to end.<p>

Once he heard the ding of the bell and the doors opened Finn stepped into the apartment lobby before walking toward the door.

Stepping outside he instantly connected with hot weather. He drew the conclusion that it was too hot for Ohio, so he was no where near home at all.

Or at least his old home in Lima.

Damn it he was still so confused.

* * *

><p>He ended up walking around outside for a while before realizing he was in Los Angeles, he lived in freaking California.<p>

Los Angeles Baby!

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench in some park; one of which he had no idea the name of he started to drift back to sleep. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there when the sleep finally took him away, all he remembered was the sun shining on his skin and the slight burn on his clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke up what felt like a moment later, but he wasn't around trees, and he wasn't on a bench. Instead he ended up sitting upside on a bed.<p>

"What?" He looked around and rubbed his eyes. The clock was on his dresser which was right across from his bed, the bed that was a little too small for him. There were no boxes around the room and there were clothes scattered around along the floor.

Finn shook his head before feeling his face.

Nope, no scruff around.

He then took a chance and looked at his left hand, it was plain and normal, there was no ring in sight.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal Kurt, "hey, hurry up!" He said tossing a pair of socks at him, "we're gonna be late if you don't."<p>

Finn looked at his step-brother a moment before standing up, "yeah, I-I got it."

As Kurt closed the door behind himself Finn looked around the floor for some clothes. He found a nice pair of jeans that he was pretty certain were clean so he slipped them over his boxers. Then he grabbed a button up dress shirt and slipped it over the tank top he was wearing now.

After slipping on his shoes he rushed to the bathroom to check his hair and brush his teeth before rushing down the stairs, "are we picking up Blaine?" He asked grabbing a piece of toast Carol had set out on the plate.

Kurt shook his head, "not today," he took a drink of the orange juice he had before saying, "he's just meeting us there."

"Okay," Finn said as he led the way to the door, "let's go." He held the door open for his brother before grabbing the keys to his truck and making his way outside.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at school Finn parked next to a lime green volkswagon bug and stepped out of his vehicle, "who's car is that?" He asked Kurt.<p>

They other boy shrugged, "don't know, never seen it here before."

Finn nodded as he scratched his head letting the subject leave his mind as he followed Kurt into the building.

"See you during Glee!" The smaller boy chirped before he skipped off toward his boyfriend.

Finn nodded as he searched the hallway. His eyes stopped however within the west hallway, Rachel and Quinn both across from each other standing at their lockers.

Quinn turned around as she closed her locker, and Finn could have sworn she was looking at him. He let a small smile drift upon his face before realizing she was looking at Santana as the Latina walked past him and caught up with her talking enthusiastically about something.

"Hey," Rachel greeted as she suddenly appeared in front of they tall boy.

Finn smiled letting his eyes linger on Quinn and Santana a moment before looking back to Rachel, he leaned down to kiss her before draping his arm over her shoulder and starting to walk her toward their class.

"So, it was fun last night." Rachel smiled looking at him as she held Finn's hand.

Finn looked down, "yeah, last night was great."

"What'd you do when you got home?" Rachel wondered, "I got to watching more dance video's so when you want to come over again we can try to practice some more."

"Yeah sure," Finn reached forward and pulled the door open and held it for her as Rachel slipped through." Finn stepped through also and was about to let go of the door completely before a voice jumped at him.

"Hold the door, please Finn!" He looked out at the hallway and noticed Quinn walking with Santana toward the door.

"Thanks!" She gasped as she held the door for Santana.

Finn noted she sounded out of breath, he wondered why. "It's no problem." He whispered before making his way toward his seat.

Rachel sat in front of him while Quinn sat beside him on the left side, the boy looked at the blonde a moment before looking back toward the front of the room.

He really had no idea what that dream was about but he was really glad it was just a dream. He wouldn't know what else to do if it wasn't a dream, he wouldn't know how to handle having a relationship with Quinn again.

Other than the friendship thing of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there is chapter 3, hope it was worth the read...<strong>

**...please reivew let me know what you think, good/bad/in-between**

**...thanks again...**


	4. Chemistry

**Hey, thanks again for all the reveiws, you all are pretty awesome!**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang signaling class to be over just about every student jumped out of their seats, ready to get the hell out of the room.<p>

Everyone except Rachel.

And while Finn stood behind her waiting for her to pack her things up so he could walk her to her next class he couldn't help but let his eyes wander toward Quinn and Santana as they walked toward the door.

His mind was still stuck on the dream.

"You ready?" Rachel asked standing up beside him.

Finn didn't answer.

"Hey," he heard her say, "what are you looking at?" She asked before he realized he better stop staring at Quinn and start staring somewhere else.

"Nothing," was his simple reply.

"So," Rachel said looking away from the door, "you're ready then?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "of course."

"Carry my books?" The short diva politely asked.

How could the boy say no to her? He didn't want to be rude.

"Sure," He told her as he reached toward the desk and grabbed her books, "let's go."

* * *

><p>Rachel had Zoology while he himself had Chemistry.<p>

Yes, Chemistry...way harder than Zoology, and he's even surprised he's in that class. However, the answer was simple...

...Quinn.

Yes, Quinn. He and Quinn took Physical Science Freshman year, they took Microbiology Sophomore year, and they took Zoology Junior year, they had always had science classes together. And for the longest time Quinn had been his science tutor. She was Freshman year, and she was half of Sophomore year as well as half of Junior year.

Finn really wished she was his tutor for Chemistry as well because he was damn sure he was failing. He also knew for a fact that she wasn't. Quinn sat next to him in class because F and H are pretty close in the alphabet and there's no one in there class that has a last name that starts with G to separate them...and being that close to her makes it really easy to see the grades she has on her tests or homework assignments.

"So I'll see you after Zoo?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah, since Chemistry's next door, I'll stop by right after." He answered sweetly as he handed her books over.

"Bye." Rachel smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Later," Finn gave as a simple reply before making his way into the Chemistry room.

* * *

><p>As he took his seat he waited for the tardy bell to ring, watching as his classmates made their way into the room as well.<p>

To this day, it still surprised them that Karofsky and Azimio were in this class with him. Were'nt they a bit dumber than he was? It was meant with no offense of course.

And as soon as he heard that familiar giggle he couldn't help but let his eyes drift toward the door.

In walked Quinn along with Santana (whom he had forgotten was in this class) and some dude he'd never seen before.

_Who the hell is he? _

_And why is Quinn laughing like that? _

Those were the two thoughts that crossed his mind, because he had never seen the guy before, and Quinn was laughing with her adorable, cute laugh that he always loved to hear.

Only when he was the one making it happen though.

He watched as the blonde pointed the boy in the direction of the teacher's desk before she made her way over to her own desk, Santana following not far behind to get to the next row where she was supposed to sit.

Finn leaned over to Quinn, "who is that guy?" He asked.

Quinn looked at him oddly for a moment. Like she was surprised he was actually talking to her before saying, "he just transferred from my old school. His name is Evan Knoxin."

"Your old school?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, Belleville Middle School." She reached into her bookbag and grabbed a pen and a notebook, "I used to have the biggest crush on him." She smiled, looking toward her ex again, "like, no joke."

Finn didn't like hearing that, he looked up toward the guy getting an actual look at him, he seemed like a mixture of Jesse McCartney meets Milo Ventimiglia. "Does he know it's you?" He asked looking toward her again.

"What? Lucy, me?" She just laughed, "of course not."

Finn nodded, facing the front once more, "oh."

* * *

><p>The boy had to worry the whole entire class period. Seriously, it turned out that Evan sat right behind him and he could just tell the dude kept looking up toward Quinn.<p>

Really, who wouldn't?

And it bugged the hell out of him for some reason.

This is probably one of the main dude's from Belleville who picked on Quinn all the time and called her "Lucy Caboosey" and if she still had a crush on him, it was gonna be one hell of a problem.

Finn didn't like the sound of any of this at all. Seriously, not at all.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell did all of this mean?<em> Finn wondered as he stared the paper down. They had just been handed their assignment and he was completely, totally, utterly confused.

The bell rang.

The boy didn't move.

As he heard the sounds of the shuffling of feet and the slamming of books his fellow students were making Finn just stared at the paper intently.

"Yo, Frankenteen," Santana said from her spot behind Quinn, "you gonna move your ass or what?"

Finn looked toward her and noticed Quinn was staring at him with concern. Santana's look was just amusement.

"Are you alright?" The blonde wondered.

Finn looked at her and shook his head, "yeah," he stood up closing his book along the way, "yeah, I'm good."

"Then you wouldn't mind moving out of the way then, would you?" A voice came from behind.

Finn turned his head slightly to the right and noticed the new kid looking at him a small smile playing on his lips. He then looked at Quinn who raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Sorry," Finn said turning back toward Evan, and stepping out of the way.

The Knoxin dude just laughed, "it's cool bro, I don't mind being late." He looked at Quinn, "you got time to show me to the next class?"

"Yeah, of course." Quinn smiled.

_God, she's blushing. _Finn rolled his eyes as he watched Quinn, Santana and Evan walked toward the door. _She still freaking likes him!_

"There you are!" Rachel's voice broke his thoughts as she appeared in the door frame. "I've been waiting for you for like two minutes."

Finn strapped his backpack over his shoulders and shrugged, "sorry, Chemistry kind of had me worried."

"You okay?" Rachel wondered linking arms with him as they made thier way to English.

"Yeah," Finn lied, because he really couldn't tell her the truth could he?

* * *

><p>After the tardy bell rang for English class as Finn listened to the new lecture on this Racism sort of paper that the class is going to have to write, he found himself thinking of Quinn.<p>

Then Evan.

And Quinn and Evan.

Fifteen minutes into the class he felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Minutes later he was sitting up on a park bench in the middle of L.A. with the hot sun glazing down upon his skin. He looked around and scratched his unshaved face before standing up.<p>

_At least I know it's a dream. _He thought as he began to walk back in the direction he hoped he had come from. Hoping to end up back at the apartment building to find the apartment he supposedly shared with Quinn and their two daughters.

It was definitely time to try and start figuring some things out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it for now, I hope you still enjoy it, I hope it's what you like...<strong>

**...Yes, Evan Knoxin belongs to me**

**...and reviews are always lovely, so leave them if you'd like...**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Unpacking

**As always, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story, it means a lot...**

**...here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Before entering the apartment building Finn happened by a rosebush outside, he stared at the flowers blooming around the green bush a moment before deciding to pick some of them. In all honesty he felt a little bad about everything; especially the part in which he forgot that Quinn was his wife.<p>

Even though he technically didn't forget seeing as he hadn't been in the 'family man' 'father' 'husband' situation yet. Really, even though he was practically an idiot maybe even dumber than a duck he never would have forgot that he had married Quinn.

When the two of them had started dating freshman year he had recurring dreams of the two of them tying the knot, so if it had ever actually happened...there was no way in hell that he'd forget.

That morning all she had wanted to do was kiss him.

And he didn't let her do it.

He regretted it deeply, now as he picked the roses from the bush and straightened out his clothes, now was his chance to make it up to her...to find out what they'd been doing for the last...

...wait? How old was he?

It's pretty damn bad when you don't even know your own age.

* * *

><p>After getting the roses he made his way toward the door and entered the building before walking up the stairs to apartment 13C. He hadn't locked the door earlier because he was unaware whether he had a key or not, so he just walked right into the apartment and made his way to the kitchen.<p>

"It's a nice apartment." He whispered to himself as he got an actual look around. "Very warming."

After a moment he looked back toward his flower filled hands and decided to search for a vase to put them in, so he gently set the roses on the granite island top and grabbed a box from the living room that was labeled 'kitchen' in Quinn's small delicate handwriting.

As he re-entered the kitchen and set the box down upon the island he opened the flaps and began digging for a vase. He pulled out three sets of four plates, and two sets of coffee mugs as well as some glasses, then found a few sets of bowls...then the box was empty. He looked around the back of the kitchen getting the main layout before deciding to put something's away, there was no use in keeping everything spread out among the place.

When he finished that box he moved onto another digging out more kitchen utensils and things, pulling them out and putting them away as he went along.

He ended up searching a total of three boxes each labeled 'kitchen' before he found the vase he had been searching for. After setting the vase on the counter and piling the boxes in a corner the guy filled the vase with water before distributing the flowers inside, "there," he whispered taking a moment to admire his work.

He didn't know when Quinn would be getting off of work, as a matter of fact he didn't even know what Quinn did for work, but to pass by the time he decided to unpack more boxes and help the apartment obtain a more homey edge.

* * *

><p>Two hours had gone by and he had finished with the kitchen and the living room and was just about to move on to the bedroom's and bathrooms when he heard the apartment door open. He turned away from the hallway and saw Quinn closing the door as she carried in a few bags filled with groceries. "Hey." He greeted walking over to her and freeing her hands from the bags.<p>

"Hi," Quinn said, a grateful tone peaking her voice.

Finn smiled goofily down at her before he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a quick kiss and Finn wasn't even sure why he did it, but after pulling away and seeing the mixed look of shock and satisfaction upon the girls face he knew he head done the right thing. "How was work?" He asked walking back into the kitchen.

Quinn didn't answer as she followed him deeper into the apartment.

When several minutes went by and Finn's question still hadn't got an answer Finn looked behind himself as he put the groceries away.

Quinn stared at him a moment before a smile graced her lips, "you unpacked?"

Finn shrugged as panic began to settle in...was he not supposed to? Yeah, she was smiling and smiling was usually a good sign, but this was Quinn and Quinn was really good at hiding her feelings...sometimes she'd smile when she was completely angry with you and you would never know the difference. "I-is that alright?" He stumbled before shutting the fridge and facing her fully. "I-uh-I just, I figured that since we're living here and all it'd be a good thing to unpack, and I kind of got bored while you were gone, so I decided to try my hand at unpacking."

He paused a moment, giving her a chance to speak, but she didn't say anything.

That just made him worry even more, "if you don't like it we can al-"

"It's fine Finn." Quinn gushed, "great, even!" She clasped her hands together in awe, "I just, wow." She looked around, giving the place a once-over before looking back to him, "you amaze me."

Finn was sure his face was heating up, God that smile killed him, "awesome." He said as he finished putting the groceries away before walking back toward his _wife. _"So, uh, how was work?" He asked again.

Quinn looked at him, watching his movement as he leaned against the granite island top, "it was good. I guess." She shrugged, "not really work because it was just an audition, interview, but I believe it went well." She then sighed, "a-at least I _hope_ it went well."

_An audition_? Finn wondered, "I'm sure it was great. You probably blew them away." He said wrapping his arm around her.

What?

There was nothing wrong with his movements at all...sure he was _dating_ Rachel, but that was just in reality. He was _dreaming_ about Quinn, that had to mean something right?

And besides that, he couldn't carry on with being paranoid, if he acted like he didn't love Quinn, he'd never figure this dream out. He needed to play the part that he was obviously cast in.

Quinn leaned against him and looked up toward his eyes, "is there something bothering you?" She wondered as she noticed the concentrated look upon his face.

"What? No, I'm fine," he told her.

But really he wasn't because this was all still so confusing to him, it was weird and crazy, the whole thing, having mixed up realities, the dream feeling so real.

Was it bad for him to wish that it was real?

Was it crazy that he didn't want to wake up?

"You're sure?" Quinn asked, "because you're being a lot different now than you were this morning?"

Finn reached up and rubbed his chin, trying to think of some clever thing to say to her, maybe something that could have been bothering him this morning, "do you think I should shave?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Quinn laughed, "what?"

"Shave?" Finn wondered, "do you think I should shave?" He wasn't used to this light fuzz going on around his face.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I like the hair, it's sexy." She smiled.

_Sexy? _Finn smiled, "you think facial hair is sexy?"

Quinn spun out of his grip and looked at him, "on you, yes."

_She's so beautiful,_ Finn was like a deer in headlights stuck in her eyes. He literally felt like he was melting. He was frozen.

He snapped out of it only when Quinn grabbed his hand, biting her lip she shyly said, "you know, I'm kind of nervous about this whole audition thing and I kind of need to...well, you know," She started pulling him down the hall toward their bedroom, "stop thinking about it," it was a sultry whisper.

Finn was sure he just died and gone to heaven.

He knew what she was getting at as she helped him lift his shirt over his head, and yes it was wrong, he still felt like he was cheating as he cupped the blondes face and kissed her passionately, but he seriously couldn't think.

No coherent thought was running through his mind.

Nothing except _damn it Hudson don't screw this up!_ as well as _I'm gonna have sex with Quinn!_

It was a bit immature to think like that, but he had always thought about having sex with Quinn. Quinn was his first love and he had always thought that she would be his first sex partner.

And this moment was one of the best moments of his life.

He helped the blonde take her own shirt off before he looked at her a minute, "you're gorgeous," he whispered.

Quinn felt herself blush, she knew that they'd been together this way before and he still managed to make her feel like she was the only girl in the world, like she was the most important thing to him.

She kissed him again as he picked her up and set her on the bed, crawling on top of her and kissing her hard...

...then there was a ringing, something almost like a bell.

"Finn," was whispered in his ear as he stopped kissing Quinn for a minute, he looked down at the girl below himself and smiled.

This was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" It was louder this time and the boy jumped up from his seat.<p>

"Quinn?" He whispered as he looked around the room.

It wasn't Quinn, it was Rachel.

"What'd you call me?" She asked, wiping a drop of sweat from his face before brushing it on her skirt.

Finn wiped his mouth as reality hit him, he was in a classroom, Quinn was no where near him...the thing was just a dream...

...and it kind of broke his heart.

"Nothing," he whispered, grabbing his bag along with his book and standing up, "we should get to class."

* * *

><p><strong>...So, there we have that chapter, I hope it was enjoyable, I'd appreciate any reviews you may have, thanks again for reading!<strong>

**...bye...**


	6. Cafeteria

**Thanks so much for your reviews, you guys are all seriously awesome! I'm glad you like this story; it's pretty fun to write!**

* * *

><p>As Finn made his way toward the cafeteria for lunch he followed the petite brunette, keeping his sights clear to try and find Quinn.<p>

She wasn't in the hallway so he assumed he was already in the cafeteria, because he was certain that she had lunch with him, she had for a while now.

His assumption was proved correct when he entered the room and saw her sitting at the same table she always sat at, with the Cheerios and a few of the football players.

_I used to sit there,_ Finn thought as he stared at her, _that dream was so vivid; it felt so real._

Rachel held her lunch box up and grabbed his hand, "I brought this amazing dish I'd like you to try." She smiled, "come on, we'll share."

Finn nodded before pulling his hand away, "I'm gonna get some of this stuff too," he said pointing to a tray of food as someone walked by, "whatever it is." He finished with a mumble.

Rachel returned it with a smile saying, "hurry back." Then she made her way to the table he sits at now.

With the kids in Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Finn stood in the line counting back from ten slowly in his mind, he was still a little jittery from the dream. He had basically called Rachel Quinn. He needed to fully clear his head, to move past it all.<p>

It was only a dream.

He and Quinn were married; and they were having sex...

But it was only a dr-

"Hey, Finn."

The boy spun around smiling brightly, "Quinn, hey!" He waved a hand feeling a bit bright and shiny now that she was here.

The girl quirked an eyebrow, but she didn't ask him why he was being weird. He just shrugged, "hi" He repeated before letting his hand fall to his side.

"Hey," another voice greeted as Evan stepped up behind Quinn.

And suddenly Finn wasn't as bright and shiny, "Evan, hey, what's up?" He said, trying to keep his friendly persona up, but he was sure a little bit of jealousness could be detected.

The new kid shrugged, clearly not noticing Finn's tone, "it's something."

And that didn't really make since to the taller boy at all. _It's something? _He thought as the three of them stepped forward in the line, _what does that even mean?_

It took a moment, but Evan looked back to Quinn, "so, I was thinking about trying that restaurant; Breadstix." He said, "is it good?"

Finn jumped in with an answer, hoping Quinn wouldn't speak to Evan, "yeah, it's okay."

"The breadsticks are good at least," Quinn added.

Finn nodded looking at the blonde as she began to fumble with the cross dangling from her neck. _She's so adorable, _His mind concluded before he shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that.

"You alright?" Evan asked him.

And Finn realized shaking your head randomly probably looked a little weird to other people, "yeah," he said looking at Quinn who also had a questioning glance, "I'm good."

Evan nodded, "okay," he then looked at Quinn as they took another step within the line, "well, would you care to acompany me to dinner; Breadstix?" He asked.

Finn's mouth dropped open, _he just asked her out!_

Why is it that he cared so much?

Quinn couldn't seem to answer as she was a little shocked, and her cheeks started to brighten with a blush.

Evan smiled, "it would be somewhat of a date." He told her.

Quinn nodded, her mouth opening and closing a few times before words finally registered in her mind, "yeah, of course. I'd love too."

The taller boy took a step back a little shocked at her answer...the damn boy just moved here.

"Great, tomorrow night?" Evan finished.

The blonde finally smiled, "brilliant."

And with that, Evan left the line.

* * *

><p><em>Are you kidding me!<em> Finn thought, _that's the only reason he was in line. Just to ask her out._ He watched the other boy walk out of the room, he didn't even have lunch this period.

"What are you doing?" Finn blurted out.

Quinn followed him as the line moved forward, "what do you mean?" She asked.

Finn shrugged, "you just accepted a date with him!"

And Quinn laughed, "I am aware..." She then stopped, "though I probably looked a little like an idiot with my stumbling and all b-"

"You looked cute." The boy interuppted.

Quinn's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

Finn squinted, his previous words clicking within his brain, "nothing." He said.

Quinn stared at him a moment because she was certain he had said something, however she just shook her head, "I-I accepted a date with him." She said.

And Finn returned to trying to play it cool, "yeah."

"Why does that bother you?" The girl wondered, "we're not together anymore."

"Obviously," Finn answered, "if we were, you wouldn't be accepting another date."

Quinn looked at him again, "am I hinting a bit of jealously here?" She asked.

Finn shook his head, "jealousy? No." He eyed her a moment before saying, "concern? Yes."

And they stepped forward within the line both reaching for a tray, "why are you concerned for me?" Quinn asked.

The tall boy looked at her, making sure they made eye contact before saying, "did he ever call you 'Lucy Caboosey' at your old school?"

And by the sudden look of horror upon her face the answer was yes. It seemed like the girl just had a flashback of somesort. However, she shook her head and the look washed from her face, "that doesn't matter."

Finn shrugged, "doesn't it though?" He sighed, "that was you, Quinn."

"I know." She reached out and grabbed a small bowl of fruit as Finn grabbed a handful of carrots.

"Well, you're not a different person now than you were then." He told her, "no matter what, it was all you."

"You don't know that." Quinn said stopping in line, "I am different, I have changed and you wouldn't know." She shook her head, "you didn't know me then."

Finn let his eyes wander the room, because Quinn was becoming a little scary. His eyes floated toward Rachel who was looking at them with curiosity glazing her brown orbs.

"Quinn," he said, looking back toward her, "I-"

"No," she said, "you don't get to say anymore." She looked over the metal tray counter toward the lunch ladies and smiled, accepting the plate of pizza that was being handed over, "thanks." She said.

And Finn noticed that the simple act of Quinn saying 'thank you' to the lunch lady made her day or something because she was smiling brighter than Finn had ever seen her.

As Finn nodded his own 'thank you' toward the lady he followed Quinn to the milk cooler. He set his tray on top of it and grabbed her wrist as she reached in for her own milk, "what if he pulls out a picture of ye old Lucy and starts telling all these embarrasing stories?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't let it go.

Quinn shook her head oddly, pulling her wrist away, "_why _would he _ever_ carry a picture of _ye old Lucy _around telling stories?"

The boy looked at her, "well, maybe he's got some kind of sick problem you don't know about or something." He said in defense, because even if he knew it was a stupid question he still didn't want her to go out with the guy.

Quinn shrugged as she grabbed herself a carton of chocolate milk, "do you?" She asked him, "cause sometimes I worry about you." She smiled after that, "you're so odd."

Before he could say anything more about it all Quinn walked away.

After he grabbed his own chocolate milk he walked over toward the table he sat at, letting his eyes drift toward the Cheerio table. He looked at the blonde who was now sitting next to Santana. She was laughing animatedly as the Latina shared some kind of story with everyone, she was even using all hand motions and everything.

Was it weird that Finn wished he could be listening to the story as well?

He took one last glance at Quinn before finishing his walk toward his table and sitting next to Kurt; across from Rachel, "do you know why in dreams three hours could go by, but in reality it's only been like three minutes?" He asked as he opened his milk.

Rachel looked at him a minute, because his question was a little random but she answered anyway stating, "dreams have nothing to do with reality most of the time, and sometimes the person dreaming the dream could be wanting their time to be going faster so the dream tends to go that way. Sometimes though the-"

"So, the person dreaming can control the time within the dream?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, though most of the time with my own dreams it's been going that way."

Kurt grabbed a carrot from Finn's tray before asking the boy, "what dreams do you got going?"

Finn shrugged, he couldn't tell them the dream he'd been having, so instead he shook his head, "nothing big, I was just wondering."

* * *

><p>A few minutes into lunch and Finn's eyes wandred toward the trashcan where Quinn and Santana were throwing their trash away.<p>

Kurt's own eyes followed his stepbrother's stare before he looked at Rachel, "so how are the Berry's doing?" He wondered.

And Rachel looked up from her food, "I'm sorry what?"

"The Berry's?" He said again, "how are they?"

Rachel smiled, "lovely, thank you for asking." She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth, "my fathers were talking the other day about asking you all over for dinner." She shrugged, "how does that sound?"

Kurt smiled reaching across the table to grab Blaine's hand, "as long as he can come."

Blaine gave him a loving smile, squeezing his hand, "if I'm welcome."

And Rachel nodded, "well of course." She then looked across the table to her own boyfriend, "how's that sound, Finn?"

Finn looked up from his pizza, "yeah, sounds great." He then stood up, "I'm gonna go dump this tray." He said pointing to the plastic thing.

Rachel smiled, "okay, but here..." she took her fork and stabbed her own food, "try this first."

As Finn stood up he leaned forward and took the bite she was offering, "hmm," he nodded, "it's good." It sounded like a mumble as his mouth was full of food.

He straigtened up and walked toward the trashcan, spitting the food out as he dumped his tray, "what the hell was that?" He whispered bitterly.

As he set the tray on the counter for the lunch ladies to wash it, he walked out to the hallway to wash his hands in the bathroom.

As he stepped over to it he noticed Quinn leaning against the wall, "what'cha doing?" He wondered.

She eyed him a moment before pointing toward the girl's bathroom, "waiting for San."

"Oh," he shrugged, "I never got why girls have to travel in packs to the bathroom."

Quinn shrugged, "it's like a silent girl code or something." She told him with a smile.

_God, I love that smile_, and he didn't get why these thoughts of her kept popping into his brain. He was with Rachel.

He knew he was with Rachel.

He should be having these thoughts about Rachel.

But it just kept coming back to Quinn.

He stepped toward her before asking, "what do you think about dreams?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" Quinn wondered, not quite getting what his question was.

They boy shrugged, "I just asked Rachel about this thing and she began to rant so I kind of interrupted her because I just wanted a straight forward answer, and then she gave me a bite of this horrible food that she had made at home...so of course I told her it was good so she didn't feel bad and-" He cut himself off noticing the weird look Quinn was giving him. He chuckled lightly; embarrassed, "c-could dreams be real?"

Quinn stepped away from the wall before saying, "what kind of dreams? Because there are dreams where people have superpowers and things like that, they have nothing to do with reality because those things aren't real." She paused, "but dreams about life, they could be real."

"Life." Finn said, his dream was about life.

"Yeah, like college, kids, careers, stuff like that." The blonde answered.

And for a minute hazel eyes locked with brown ones, and in the distance a door closing was heard.

"Q, you coming?" Santana said, causing the blonde to look away.

"Yeah," She glanced at Finn again before saying, "good luck with your dream situation."

Finn nodded, because she seriously had _no _idea what he was going through.

He was going to need that luck.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, hope that chapter was good enough...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading**

**...reviews are welcome...**


	7. More Dreaming

**Thanks again for the reviews, they're much appreciated...**

**...here's the next chapter (yay!)...**

* * *

><p>After lunch ended and Finn made his way to his next class with Rachel the day seemed to be moving faster, before he knew it he was back outside, walking toward his truck with Rachel and Kurt.<p>

"Can I get a ride tomorrow morning?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at her as they stopped in front of the car sh had borrowed from her father. "Yeah," he said as he opened the door for her.

She smiled back, "thanks."

He srhugged, it was no problem, it's what gentlemen were supposed to do.

"Love you." His girlfriend said as she climbed inside the car.

Finn however didn't answer, he hadn't really heard her, his eyes were to busy following Quinn and Santana as they walked over to the Volkswagon Bug he had parked next to earlier.

"Finn?" A voice said as he heard an engine roar.

"Finn?" It was said a minute later, a snapping of fingures in front of his eyes turned him away from the blonde and the Latina, "yeah?" He asked Kurt.

His step-brother raised an eyebrow questioningly. Finn couldn't help but think that when Quinn did that it was so much more affective.

"Your _girlfriend _just told you she loved you." The shorter boy pointed out.

Finn looked around for said girlfriend, but she was gone, then engine roaring must have been hers. "G-got distracted." Finn said as the two of them made their way to his own vehicle.

"Clearly." Kurt said.

Finn wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Though it sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Hey, Quinn," The more stylistic boy greeted, "Santana."

The girls both replied with, "hi."

And then Kurt asked the question Finn was about to ask, "is that your car?" He pointed to the green buggy.

Quinn smiled, "yes, it's new my mom just bought it for me, something about not wanting to share anymore because we're both so busy." She admired the car before saying, "Volkswagon Bugs are awesome, and I love green."

"Bitch is a Leprechaun," Santana smirked.

The comment earned her a slap to the stomach, "ow!" The Latina hissed at the sting.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle, "well, we'll see you later than."

Santana nodded, "Glee tomorrow."

The smaller boy nodded in agreement before he climbed into the truck himself.

"Later Finn," Quinn told the still boy before she and Santana hopped inside her vehicle.

Kurt had to honk the horn of Finn's truck to bring him out of his daze.

* * *

><p>Once the boy parked in the space next to his mothers car he unstrapped his seatbelt.<p>

However, before he could make any move of getting out of the still vehicle Kurt locked the doors.

"Spill," he said.

Finn looked at him bewildered, "I'm sorry?"

"You keep staring at Quinn." Kurt said, "are you _unaware_ that you are dating Rachel and not Ms. Fabray?"

"What? No."

"Then tell me why you keep staring at someone other than your girlfriend." The other boy retorted.

Finn sighed, "I don't know okay and-"

"Oh, please," Kurt laughed, "you are _not_ about to say that you aren't. Today during lunch as soon as you saw Quinn take her tray up you went as well. Not to mention you spat out Rachel's food."

"The food had nothing to do with me taking my tray up, nor did it have anything to do with Quinn." Finn defended, "that food was terrible."

"I know, she had me try it, too."

Finn shrugged, "I had to wash my hands...I wasn't staring at Quinn."

"And what about the whole dream question?" Kurt shot back.

The taller boy sighed, hitting the unlock button on his door, "you ask a lot of questions, but I'm done answering them because you're accusations are inaccurate." He pushed the door open grabbing his backpack as he went, "there's nothing going on between Quinn and I."

* * *

><p>After setting his step-sibling straight he got out of the truck and made his way inside.<p>

What would Kurt know anyway?

As he stepped inside he passed the kitchen where his mom was already hard at work cooking something.

"Hey, mom." Finn greeted after having backtracked his steps and entering the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hello, honey, how was school?" Carol asked.

Finn opened his bottle of soda shrugging, "pretty normal. It wasn't that eventful."

Carol nodded, "well, alright then...I'm cooking supper...it should be done in a few hours."

Her son just nodded before saying, "I'll be in my room."

As he made his way upstairs he swore he heard Kurt say, "Carol your son has lost it again."

And really, had he?

Because he himself was so unsure.

* * *

><p>He was laying down, there was something about school and an afternoon nap that kind of blended well together.<p>

Thinking of nothing, trying to clear his head, he felt his eyelids droop, forgetting all about the video game he was currently playing. And sleep carried him away.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again he was laying in bed pressed up close behind someone. Squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again he looked down to see Quinn with her back turned to him.<p>

He smiled because she just looked so perfect.

There she was just laying around him, and he couldn't help but take note of the fact that they seemed to fit together so perfectly.

He leaned in and kissed her bare shoulder before looking at the clock.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon.

Slowly he scooted away from the sleeping woman and climbed out of the bed.

Looking at the floor he grabbed the pants that had apparently been thrown aside and slipped them on over his boxers.

He had missed the sex.

How was that even possible?

Him getting up must have bothered his wife because she rolled over toward him, her eyes squinted as she yawned, "why'd you get up?" She wondered.

Finn looked at her a moment before bending over and grabbing his shirt, "it's only five we can't sleep all day."

Quinn looked at him amused, "and why not?" She sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

Finn took note that she was wearing a bra.

He really wished he hadn't missed the sex. It was probably perfect.

He slipped on the tank top that he had wore earlier underneath his other clothes and sat back on the bed. "I don't know." He told her honestly.

Because really what good explaination was there that said they couldn't sleep all day.

"Come here?" Quinn asked.

And Finn obliged, crawling up and sitting beside her.

He wrapped his arm around her, "if I were to start asking certain things it wouldn't start to panic you would it?" He pondered aloud.

Quinn looked at him a moment, "what-uh-what do you mean?"

Finn shrugged, he figured it was high time he got to knowing some details about his 'life', "you know this morning, I seemed to not know where I was?"

Quinn nodded as she leaned against her husband.

Finn sighed, "I'm kind of lost. A little confused."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him with all seriousness, "what do you mean?"

"I can't remember things."

"Like what?"

Finn felt bad about every detail he seemed to miss, however he answered her honestly. "Kitrina or Drew's birthdays. How old we are...when we uh, when we got married."

Quinn looked hurt and he really wished she hadn't. It was never his intention to hurt her. He just wanted to know. "Okay," Quinn whispered.

Finn looked down at her and that's when he noticed the tattoo on his upper left arm. Right below his shoulder, a scripture of cursive Quinn Fabray was written there.

"We got those when we got back together." Quinn said.

Finn looked at her.

She pointed to the one on her own body, right on her left side; on her ribs, right below the bra. Finn Hudson was written in the same script. "We were nineteen and you wanted to do something to let everyone know that we were together. You wanted something that could be forever with us."

Finn reached out and ran his fingers across the script on her body, tracing his name, "why can't I remember?" He whispered.

Because even if it wasn't real, he wished he had all the memories they had apparently made.

Quinn cupped his face as she sat up to get a better look at him, "Kitrina Leeann Hudson, she was born on November 15th 2013, about nine months after we got back together. Drew Elizabeth Hudson, also known as Drizzie or Drizzle was born on September 16th in 2015. Kit is five and Drew is two."

"We're twenty-three?"

"Yes."

"Married..." He paused.

"We weren't married until after Kit was born when I got pregnant you asked me to marry you, we had her and two months later on January 7th we were married, a few weeks before my birthday. So, you were twenty and I was nineteen." Quinn explained.

Finn smiled, "what was the wedding like?"

"We have it on video." She told him.

"Really?" He wondered. Like she would really lie about that.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "we could set up the TV and watch it."

That excited the boy, because he kind of wanted to watch it now, "help?"

Quinn nodded, "of course."

As Finn started to unpack the TV box Quinn walked to the dresser and pulled a pair of Finn's old McKinley High basketball shorts over her body before getting her own tanktop and slipping it on.

"I love you, Quinn." Finn said.

He hadn't even meant to say it, but he was watching her and she was being all perfect and she hadn't been paniced or upset when she was explaining things to him...

...Seriously he didn't think he'd ever find a flaw with Quinn Fabray.

"I love you, too." She said sending him a little wink.

Why was it that hearing those words just made his heart stop?

* * *

><p><strong>And that chapter is done...<strong>

**...thanks for reading (by the way I'm unsure when Quinn's birthday is so I just said it's in January).**

**Bye!**


	8. Dinner

**Hey, so this would have been up sooner, but I had loaned my notebook out ot a friend not knowing that it was the notebook I had written this chapter on...so for that I apologize...**

* * *

><p><em>"There are so many words that I'm still unable to say to you. It's not because I don't want to say them. It's just that I'm afraid to say them. I've scared you away before Quinn," he paused taking the blonde's hands in his own. "I've scared you away before and I can't do it again. I won't. So those words will stay unspoken. They may even be unspoken for a while, but I can promise you happiness even on the darkest days, and a hand to hold when life is coming at you hard. I promise you love until there's no more love to give-and since that'll never happen, I'll love you forever-" He smiled. "I just want you to know that every minute I love you more and every choice I have ever had to make about my life in high school-well, I regret most of it-but some of it's okay because I have to believe it's lead me back to you-And I'm rambling." He whispered, "because I don't really know what else to say. I just, I love you so much, Quinn."<em>

"Those were my vows?" Finn asked pausing the video and looking at his wife, "seriously, those were my vows?"

Quinn laughed, "you break under pressure sometimes and Puck had told me you were having a hard time with it all. However, you pulled through. They were lovely, honest." She said, "I loved them."

The guy sighed as he pushed play again saying, "they sucked and I bet yours were perfect."

He could feel Quinn laugh against his chest as she whispered, "not even possible."

_The minister turned to Quinn and nodded for her to start reciting her own vows._

_Quinn smiled, still holding her almost-husband's hands. "Finn, throughout everything, I believe we've grown. You went from being the hot popular guy with a heart of gold to the showchoir guy with the auto repairman on the side to my fiance in what felt like a second. While I myself went from being the popular cheerleader with a terrible mean streak to the lonely, lost pregnant girl turned psycho crazy person that I'm sure is still hiding somewhere inside of me," She smiled, "but somehow I think you've turned me around. I'm not sure how you did it, but you've guided me to where I am now. I can't promise you that I won't breakdown, I won't say that I'll never lose my way and I can't tell you that I'll shift to the greatest person in the world...but what I can say is that I love you, I've always loved you. You've stolen my heart and I don't think I'll ever want it back. My heart is yours, it's in your hands so do with it what you will."_

Again the couple on the screen froze, "seriously?" Finn whispered. "Mine sucked compared to yours."

Quinn lifted her head from his chest and smiled, "I don't care what you think. Your vows were awesome, and I loved them, because I love you."

Finn shook his head, "you suck, you know with all your perfectness and your prettyness and your-" He was cut off as a pillow smacked agaist his. As the white pillow pulled away he was met with his wife biting her lip nervously. He chuckled, "whoa, whoa." He said, smiling at her, "oh it's on." He said grabbing the fluffy pillow he had been leaning on and blocked her next hit before taking one of his own, "ha!" He cheered triumphantly. "You cannot defeat the master." He said as Quinn rolled off the bed.

"It's equal now." She said gesturing between the two of them, "with me standing I mean. You know you on the bed sitting and me standing, in height, I'd say we're about even." She smiled sweetly before going to smack him again.

It missed him by an inch.

"Damn!" She gasped, swinging once more. The second time she hit him, but he got on in as well.

"What is it like two to two?" Finn wondered.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not keeping score." She told him.

Finn smiled his infamous crooked smile, "and that's only because you know you're going to lose."

Quinn's mouth dropped open before she swung her pillow toward him again. Finn quickly dropped his own pillow and caught hers with his hand. He then proceeded to pull her down on top of him as he layed down.

Quinn laughed as he reached up and brushed the hair from her face, "I love you." He whispered.

Her adorable giggle was like music to his ears, and for a split second as she whispered, "I love you, too." Finn forgot that this was a dream, he forgot he wasn't really with Quinn. "Always."

He gently grabbed her face and pulled her down for a kiss, as their lips brushed together, something that felt like and electric jolt bolted through his body. The kiss quickly became heated, he presumed to flip them over so that he was on top of her as they continued kissing. His right hand traveled down to her shirt hem and he began to hitch it up.

His mind was racing and as he continued to pull her shirt up pictures of the past rushed through his mind. Snapshots of their relationship; starting in freshman year when they met, continuing on to when they got together. Their first date, their first kiss, first fight...all the way to when they broke-up in the choir room. To when he and Rachel began to date, their first kiss, their first date, their break-up. In a second it was back to Quinn, and he saw her face torn apart as they sat in his truck the day of Jeanie's funeral. And Rachel appeared in the picture again.

"Finn," Quinn moaned and the Finn shivered as he pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, continuing to kiss her hard.

The pictures flashed through his head again, "I have to break-up with Rachel."

"What?" Quinn asked pulling away, her breath sounding a little unequal.

Finn stared at her a moment, "what do you mean?" He asked. He was so dazed he hadn't realized he said anything.

Quinn rolled out from underneath him, "you're with Rachel?" She whispered.

Finn's eyes widened as he shook his head, "no, no, not now I-" He hadn't meant to say it out loud. It was just supposed to be a thought.

The look on Quinn's face changed from happy to confused to down right heartbroken so fast he didn't know what to do.

The woman got up and looked at him, "what is this all a game to you?" She asked.

Finn shook his head, "what? No." He sat up, "Quinn it's not like that-"

"Five years, we've been together for five years." The blonde said, "all the while you've been cheating on me with someone else."

Finn scooted off the bed and stood up, "Quinn, please, please just listen to me." He begged reaching for her hand.

She pulled it away.

How could it all just fall apart so fast?

"You were just faking weren't you? This whole time-pretending not to remember anything-faking it all." She shook her head.

The look of heartbreak on his wife's face was very unsettling. There were tears clearly showing in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"No, no," Finn said, "Quinn, I swear I wasn't. It's no-"

"Just stop." She said, quickly grabbing her shirt from the floor and slipping it back on.

_"Finn time for dinner!" A voice that sounded much like his mother's said._

He shook his head, "Quinn, please." He said, "I'll explain, please let me explain?" Quinn didn't say anything as she stood there staring at him. "Rachel and I are over, way over. We were over a long time ago, way before you and I got back together."

"Don't you lie to me!" Quinn said her voice shaking, "I heard what you said, I just want the truth."

Finn opened his mouth to say more, "Quinn-"

_"Finny!"_

* * *

><p>The boy jolted awake, he looked around his room, hoping to find Quinn. Hoping that it wasn't over. It couldn't end like that.<p>

However, when he turned around he was met with his mother's curious eyes, "yeah?" He asked.

Carol eyed him a moment before saying, "uh, dinner's ready."

Finn nodded, "o-okay thanks." He said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Carol continued to look at him before she nodded, "okay, I'll see you down there."

Finn watched his mother walk out of the room before he rubbed his eyes. _How can this be happening? _He wondered, _how can I lose her for real and in a dream?_

Sighing the boy stood up from his bed and scratched his head before running down the stairs. "What is it?" He asked entering the kitchen.

"Taco's," Burt smiled.

"Messy." Kurt added.

Finn smiled, "hey, Blaine." He greeted as he saw the other boy.

"Finn." Blaine smiled as he took a sip of his soda.

Finn excepted the plate his mother handed him before he said, "I'm going to dinner with Rachel tomorrow." He took some hard taco shells and started crushing them onto the plate. As his mother eyed him he smiled, "taco salad."

"Ah," Carol smiled, "clever, clever boy."

Finn shook his head, "oh, I try."

* * *

><p>Dinner was mostly silent, filled with small talk on how school was going and how dates seemed to happen. Carol and Burt filled them in on their plans for the weekend and Blaine and Kurt talked about the most recent show in the local theatre house they were planning to audition for.<p>

Finn, however, when the conversation turned to him, he couldn't add anything. He didn't have anything to say. The only person he wanted to talk to was the person he rarely ever said a word too.

The person who seemed to rock his world, break his heart, make him melt and take his breath away all at the same time.

Quinn Fabray.

His mind was on Quinn Fabray.

The way her face looked as she admitted to him that the baby was Puck's and not his, the way she tried to speak to him at sectionals but he blew her off. How her face had been so shocked and so scared when she went into labor. How confused she was when she was stuck choosing between Sam and Finn. How happy she was while they dated the second time and how her heart broke right in front of his eyes at the funeral.

"May I be excused?" He said scooting from the table.

"What?" Carol asked, stopping in the middle of her story.

The whole family seemed to stare at him oddly, he shook his head, "I-I mean, I have to go." He stood up, "I gotta do something." And with that he walked toward the door, not even bothering to grab his truck keys to drive.

Hell, he'd just walk.

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes later that he showed up on that doorstep.<p>

For fifteen minutes he thought hard on what he was about to do. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. He never wanted to hurt anyone, that was never his intention. And he was unsure how this would end. He just knew he had to do something.

He walked up the steps, the only sound was the scuffling against the wood from the soles of his shoes. He sighed, feeling his heart pump a mile a minute.

He focused his mind, took a deep breath, he knew it was a little late and he hadn't called so his appearance would come somewhat as a shock, but he had to do it. He reached up and rang the doorbell.

The wooden passageway opened a few seconds later.

"Finn?"

* * *

><p><strong>And TA-DA! There we have that chapter...<strong>

**...hope you enjoyed it...**

**By the way is anyone else a little (actually very) upset about the ending of the last episode? I mean seriously, there I was all happy because it was about Will and Emma and then BAM! It ended up being all about Finn and Rachel. Seriously, what the hell do people see in them? I'm so confused...**

**...anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Conversation

**It's been a while, I'm sorry for the wait...**

* * *

><p>"Finn?" They repeated as he stood in the doorway.<p>

The boy sighed, "Hey, u-uh, can I come in?"

The girl stepped away from the door allowing Finn to step inside. As he crossed the threshold he turned back around facing her, "Quinn, I need you to not go on that date tomorrow." He said.

Quinn squinted her eyes a minute before saying, "excuse me?" After she turned away from the door.

Finn shrugged, "Evan's a jerk."

"You don't even know him."

Finn nodded, "but you do. Or you did, and he was a jerk to you then, was he not?"

Quinn stepped forward and shrugged, "he seems better now."

"Please," Finn laughed, "no one changes that much."

"I did."

And Finn immediately shut his mouth, because she was right, she had changed that much.

"Why are you here?" She asked, "are you really here to tell me not to go out with Evan?"

Finn shrugged, "he doesn't seem right for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "no offense or anything Finn, but you kind of stopped having the right to have an oppinion in my life when you stopped talking to me."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm talking to you." He tired.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not saying now. What I'm trying to say is that we don't talk as much as we used to. When you started dating Rachel you stopped saying anything to me." She shrugged, "up until a few days ago the only words we exchanged were a greeting every now and then."

"Quinn, I can't let you do this." He said.

The girl laughed, "you can't let me?"

"Yeah. I won't let you."

"So, what you're saying is that you're going to stop it?"

"If I must."

The blonde shook her head, "you are ridiculous Finn, crazy..." She trailed off, before walking toward her living room.

Finn took it as a hint to follow her.

She sat on her couch and Finn took a seat in one of the chairs. "You don't get a say in who I date." Quinn told him, "I didn't stop you from dating Rachel, hell, I didn't even try. The moment you chose her, it hurt me and I told you we weren't breaking up but you disagreed you said we were and I let it go." She shrugged, "I let you go, so you don't get to do this. I well date whomever I want."

The boy didn't understand, he was only trying to help, "Quinn, he called you Lucy Caboosey."

"So did a lot of people."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Damn Q, you could have told me you weren't coming back upstairs!" Santana shouted as she descended the Fabray's steps.

Quinn looked through the open area as Santana stepped into the living room, "oh, Frankenteen's here."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Santana, go back to your lair."

The Latina laughed, "oh, ow!" She said, "that hurt so much."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "San, just go back to my room, I'll be there in a minute."

Santana shook her head, "no, it seems as though I interrupted somthing, I think I'd rather stay and see how the rest of it plays out." She walked over and sat in the other open chair.

Quinn sighed in defeat before looking at Finn, "we're done?"

Finn shook his head, "no, we're not." He stood up and made his way to her, sitting on the couch next to her, "Quinn, don't go through with this stupid date."

"Why?" Quinn said.

"I already told you!"

"Damn it, Finn!" She said standing up, "you can't do this to me, you can't waltz in and demand that I don't move on. You can't tell me not to move on. I let you go, I let you be with Rachel...and you may think that you're protecting me by telling me not to date someone who made fun of me years ago but you're not. He doesn't even know it's me. So, just stop." Quinn told him, "just stay out of this."

"Quinn," Finn started standing up as well, "please, don't I-I still care about you. I lo-"

"I. Don't. Love. You." She said clearly. "I will _never_ love you a-again."

Finn's jaw dropped open, "Qu-"

"I think you should leave." The blonde stated pointing toward her door, "just leave me alone."

Finn refused to move, he knew Quinn couldn't be over him, her hand was shaking as she pointed toward the door, her voice had cracked as she said she'd never love him again. Tears were fighting their way toward the surface of her eyes.

She couldn't be over him.

"Please." Quinn begged, "Finn, please."

He shook his head.

"Hey, manboobs, get your ass out of here before I pull out one of my razors and go all Lima Heights on your sad excuse for a face." Santana threatened.

Finn's eyes flickered to her before they looked back to Quinn. She said nothing more, she just stepped aside. Finn got the point, he took that as his cue and he walked back toward the door.

It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's shorter than normal, but I have a big plan for the next chapter and this one was just a chapter to build up for the next one so...please don't hate me for the shortness of it all...<strong>

**...thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Confessional

**Hey, all...thanks for all the reviews, they're pretty damn awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Finn woke up he was met with an empty bedroom. Somewhere in between his fight with Quinn and waking up she had run away.<p>

His wife was gone.

* * *

><p>He stood up and walked out to the kitchen hoping he could find some kind of contact book and look for Brittany and Santana's number, he'd bet anything that Quinn would be there.<p>

The number was held to the fridge with a magnet. "Yes." He whispered as he tore it away from the appliance.

He grabbed his cell phone from the table beside his bed (he had apparently left it there) he then dialed the number that took the space on the slip of paper.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello!" A chipper Brittany answered the phone.

"Brittany, hey, it's Finn." He figured he'd introduce himself, formally and all.

"I know that, I've got your number stored in memory." Brittany said.

"Your phone has memory?" He looked at the slip of paper again, within Quinn's handwriting it said: _Santana & Brittany's home number._

"No, brain memory." Brittany corrected.

The man nodded as he rubbed his head before hopping onto the island counter, "is Quinn there?"

There was a hum on the other line before Brittany giggled, "someone wants to say hi to you." He could hear the smile in her voice.

Was she avoiding his question? Or had she just not heard?

"Hi, daddy!" Was half whispered/half said on the other line a moment later.

Finn smiled, "hey Kitty-Cat." He then furrowed his eyebrows _do I even call her that?_

She giggled, and he took that as a good sign, "guess what Britt-Britt got Drizzie and me?"

"What'd she get you?" He asked.

"Ice-cream!" She said, "course Drizzle couldn't eat much because she's still a baby, but Brittany gave her a little."

"That's awesome." He said with a smile, "hey, Kit, i-is your mom there?"

There was a pause on the line before Kitrina said, "I don't know daddy, I'll ask Brittany?"

"Okay."

So he waited, hearing a hushed whisper of, "is mommy here?"

And an answer came just as softly, "let me talk to him."

"Bye daddy." Kitrina said clearly before she was replaced by Brittany, "why are you asking if Quinnie's here?" She wondered, "you know we got the kids until Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "that's tomorrow, but it gave you three days to unpack."

"Three days?"

"We got the girls on Wednesday." Brittany informed him.

_It's already been two days? _"Today's Friday?"

"Well, yeah." Brittany said hesitantly, "do you have Alzheimer's?"

"What? No?" He shook his head, "is Santana there?" She'd probably be better help.

"No." The blonde responded quickly, "San went to Q's audition for support."

"Audition?"

"Yeah, she got a call yesterday for a callback." Brittany explained, "her callback was today."

_Quinn's an actress? That would explain L.A._

He sighed, "Brittany, h-have you by chance heard from Quinn?"

"Course," Brittany answered, "every day."

"Where's the audition at? Do you know?"

"Paramount studios." Brittany said almost immediately.

"Paramount." Finn repeated so he wouldn't forget. "Do you uh, do you know how to get there?"

"No." Brittany said, "but Santana does. She took Quinn with our car."

Finn rolled his eyes, that didn't help much, "do you have internet?"

"Yes."

"Well, we don't have a computer here, do you think you could look it up for me?" He wondered.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "sure."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he slid off of the counter and walked over to the fridge, it was almost empty, but he grabbed a soda and opened it taking a swift drink before letting his eyes roam around the apartment.

He was surprised to find it all unpacked, there were no boxes around; empty or full.

"5555 Melrose Ave, Suite 121, in Hollywood." Brittany said after a moment.

Finn nodded as he set his soda down and found a pen to write the adress down, "5555 Melrose Ave?" He asked.

"Yes," the blonde replied, "sutie 121."

Finn nodded again, continuing to write the address, "thanks Britt, I owe you."

"It's fine really." Brittany replied, "well, I gotta go, I'm taking your girls to the park."

"Fun." He said a quick bye before he clicked the conversation off and stuck his phone in his shorts pocket. "Keys?" He said, "keys, where would the keys be?" He continued to mumble before he searched the kitchen table (which was already filled with papers) and the living room.

When he finally looked on the table by the door he found them. As he rushed over there and grabbed the keys and a pair of sunglasses that just so happened to be sitting there too, he made his way out of the apartment and the apartment building altogether.

* * *

><p>It took him 30 minutes to find Paramount studios but when he tried to go inside, he wasn't allowed to unless he had an audtion or appointment or something.<p>

He tried to tell the guard's that his wife was auditioning and he was supposed to be meeting her here (even though Quinn had no idea he was near at all) but they still wouldn't let him through.

He decided he'd wait, wait and hope he was waiting near the right entrance.

* * *

><p>He made sure he didn't fall asleep, falling asleep would most likely land him back in reality. And in reality he wasn't having better luck with Quinn either.<p>

He figured he'd fix this part first.

Fantasy first.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana hadn't come out of the building for two hours but when they finally did Finn noticed. He quickly sat up (he had been lounging a little) and pushed the door open and climbing out of the vehicle.<p>

After he shut it he took off running toward the girls who were walking in the other direction.

"Wait," He hollered out, "Quinn!"

The blonde stopped and faced him, her face full of shock and anger.

When Santana faced him, she was just angry.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Finn sighed as he stopped his run and bent over, a little out of breath, "I..." he shook his head, "I wanna...wanna talk to you."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested."

"I'm," he stood straight up looking right into her eyes, "I'm not with Rachel."

"Well, it's good to know you broke it off." Quinn said sarcastically, "but right now, you're not with me either."

"What? Quinn, I-"

"Look, Finn, just back off." Santana interfered.

"Hey!" Finn snapped at her, "I'm not talking to you."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Quinn defended.

Finn looked at her, "well, this isn't high school anymore-"

"Really? Cause you had me fooled." Quinn retorted.

"God!" Finn growled, "would you just let me explain?"

"Explain what?" Quinn said, "I don't want the details of your relationship with Rachel, okay."

"I'm not with Rachel." Finn replied.

"You shouldn't have been with her in the first place." Santana mumbled.

"Back off!" Finn yelled at her.

"Finn!" Quinn countered.

The boy was glaring at Santana, they were in the middle of a stare-off when he felt something pushing him backward. He broke eye contact with the Latina when he noticed Quinn take his arm and pull him away from the raven haired girl.

"Santana, don't leave." Quinn told her over her shoulder as she pulled her husband along.

When they finally stopped they were around the corner and Santana was no longer visible. "Why are you snapping at her?" Quinn asked, "she didn't do anything wrong."

Finn rolled his eyes, "please? She's been fighting your battles ever since you met her."

Quinn's jaw dropped a moment before she shook her head, "Santana does _not _fight my battles." She returned, "she's only being a good friend."

"She's never liked me." Finn pointed out.

Quinn shook her head, "that has nothing to do with this, she's tollerated you because she loves me."

"You're always hanging around her." Finn tried once again, "and if something happens you take her side."

Insert Quinn's infamous eyeroll, "I always take your side."

He really didn't know if that was true or not, he's been married longer than he remembers. He then shook his head, "I just want to explain." He told her, "she's getting in the way."

Quinn put her hands on her hips taking her bitch stance he remembered from high school, "you've got five minutes."

He sighed gratefully before he said, "you know how I've been messed up lately?"

Quinn only nodded.

"Like, how I can't remember anything?" Another nod. He shrugged, "well, this is gonna sound really weird, but the reason I can't remember any of this, any of our life together is because I'm not really your husband."

"What?"

He shrugged, "Okay, bad phrase of words, I-I mean, I am your husband, I'm Finn Hudson." He looked at her, she was giving him her raised eyebrow look, "I'm only eighteen." The look Quinn gave him now told him he still hadn't chose the right form to say this.

He sighed once more, "okay, look, Quinn." He looked into her eyes, "do you remember an Evan Knoxin?"

"Evan Knoxin?" She squinted her eyes in thought before saying, "he transferred to McKinley senior year."

"Yes." Finn nodded, "yes, and he just transferred here."

"He's in L.A.?"

The boy shook his head, "no, he just transferred to our school."

"Three minutes." Quinn warned.

Finn nodded, "look, I've been having all these wierd dreams." He looked around a moment before saying, "this is a dream."

"It's not a dr-"

"It is Quinn, and when I wake up from them I'm back in high school, and I'm with Rachel again. That's where Rachel fits in with all of this." He grabbed her hands, "I would never cheat on you, especially not with Rachel." He let out a small laugh, "hell, I don't even talk to Rachel anymore."

Quinn tore her hands out of his, "I still don't understand."

Finn smiled, "it has to be a sign."

"Sign?"

He nodded, "it's telling me that you and I are meant to be together and you shouldn't date Evan."

"Date Evan?" She looked at him oddly, "I would never date Evan, he went to Belleville with me and he's the one who started calling me-"

"Lucy Caboosey." Finn finished, "yeah, I know. But in high school, our senior year, you and Evan made a date at Breadstix."

Quinn still looked at him confusedly, "no." She shook her head, "no we didn-"

"Yes." Finn continued, "you really did, Quinn, I love you and this is meant to be, you and I are meant to be together. When I said I had to break up with Rachel, I meant when I woke up. In high school I had to break up with Rachel in high school so I could get you back."

"We didn't get back together in high school." Quinn said.

She still wasn't getting it. "I know but we will."

"Finn, we're not in high school anymore."

The boy shook his head, "Quinn, God, I know!" He sighed, "this is how it's supposed to be, you and me, but we're not together yet, I'm gonna break up with Rachel, I will, to be with you-"

"This is crazy, you're being crazy." She said, when he tried to say more she held up her hand, "stop." She said, "times up."

Finn looked at her defeated, "wait."

Quinn shook her head, "I-I need to process this." She gestured between the two of them, "if you're telling the truth-"

"I am."

"If you are, then we'll work around this, but I have to go." She said turning back around.

"Quinn."

"I have to go." She repeated once more before she rounded the corner.

When Finn went around the corner he watched Quinn walk away with Santana.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A particularly chiper voice pierced through his ears and woke him up.<p>

He sat up and eyed his girlfriend who was sitting on top of his bed, "hi." He whispered wiping his eyes.

Rachel smiled at him, "what are you doing?" She reached forward and brushed his hair back a little.

Finn yawned, "I was just, I was sleeping."

"Yeah." Rachel said, "I came by to confirm dinner for this Saturday."

"Saturday?"

Rachel nodded once more, her smile never disappearing, "you, Kurt and Blaine, don't you remember?"

Finn only looked at her oddly.

"During lunch?" She questioned.

After a brief thought about it he nodded, "yes." He said, "of course. Saturday, that'll work."

"Great," she patted his knee. "Oh are your mother and Burt going to come along?"

Finn squeezed his eyes shut trying to wake himself up as he nodded, "yeah, probably."

She patted his hip motioning for him to scoot over, as he did so, she climbed into the bed with him. As they leaned back against the wall and Rachel laid her head against his chest all Finn could think about was how it was much more comfortable with Quinn.

It was like she fit there better.

"What do you think about Evan Knoxin?" He asked after a moment.

"The new kid?"

"Yeah."

Rachel sighed a moment before saying, "I don't know, I haven't really held a real conversation with him, although Quinn said he could sing."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, I ran into her at the grocery store; she was getting milk, and I asked her if he was going to try out for Glee because I noticed them hanging out together during the day. She said she didn't know, but she told me he could sing quite well."

Finn rolled his eyes, _of course he can sing!_

They sat there for what felt like an hour of silence before Finn said, "hey, how does Breadstix sound tomorrow?"

Rachel sat up and looked at him, "I don't know?" She shrugged, "they do have a bigger vegan selection, I suppose."

Finn nodded.

"And I know you like thier dishes."

"I do." Finn said.

Rachel shrugged, "why not?" She smiled, "Breadstix tomorrow night sounds lovely."

"Great." Finn smiled. "Can't wait."

"Me neither." She slid back down and once more laid her head upon his chest and closed her eyes.

Finn figured she was going to fall asleep, and he refused to fall asleep with her. He might start to dream again, and he didn't know whether he spoke in his sleep or not. So he instead grabbed the remote from his bedside table and turned the TV on. As he turned it on low he looked down at her.

What he was doing was bad.

He knew it was bad.

He didn't want to hurt Rachel. He knew that it was inevitable, but he still didn't want to.

Though he knew now, he was in love with Quinn.

He pointed the remote toward the reciever and turned the volume down, careful not to wake the already sleeping Rachel.

As he watched the show (which he didn't really know the name of) he tried to focus on the pictures ahead of him, but he couldn't, his mind was racing and his eyes were drooping, but he couldn't fight the sleep. It was odd to him, that he could have all of these thoughts inside his mind, all rising about Quinn, and his care about Rachel. The pictures played within the box but the words said by the characters were incoherent.

He ended up closing his eyes, thinking it was just for a split second.

But the second ended up being longer.

* * *

><p>He was driving back toward the apartment building, he must have gotten back into the car and started his drive after Quinn had walked away from him.<p>

But as soon as he entered the dream once more he drove all the way to the apartment. Then he quickly made his way back up the stairs and into his room.

"Great, this is just great!" He said harshly to himself.

He hadn't wanted to fall asleep, but he had no idea how to wake himself up.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have that chapter, hope it was worth the longer wait...<strong>

**...thanks for reading, and please review!**


	11. Eighteen Again

**Believe it or not, none of my stories have been forgotten, I've just been so damn busy...I'm really sorry for the long wait, I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Finn pushed the fridge door closed and took a drink of the Gatorade he had retrieved, this was seriously the worst feeling in the world. He had no idea whether his wife was coming home today or not.<p>

Sure Quinn had said they'd talk about it later, but did that mean she was coming back now? Today? When exactly was later?

With a deep sigh he made his way over to the couch. And to top his mood off he had fallen asleep in the real reality with Rachel beside him...

...he had no idea if he talked in his sleep or not.

What if he mentioned Quinn?

Setting the thought aside he reached for the remote and turned on the newly installed television.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:00 in the evening when the door behind him opened. He quickly turned around to see Quinn standing in the doorway.<p>

He could only stare.

She shifted uncomfortably before whispering, "hi."

He gave her a light smile, "hey."

She took that as a sign to tug off her jacket and walk over to the couch, "can I sit?"

Finn didn't understand why she was asking, it was her apartment as well.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Quinn set her jacket down before sitting ontop of it, "so, you're eighteen?"

Finn closed his eyes for a moment, _she believes me? _"Yeah." He nodded opening his eyes once more.

Quinn nodded, "and what does that mean exactly?"

Finn shrugged, "I don't know." He shook his head, "I really don't. I take it as a sign."

"You said that earlier."

"We're meant to be together."

"But we're not?"

Finn shook his head, "Not in reality."

Quinn only nodded.

"See, for me this is only a dream." Finn told her, "I know it seems crazy, but if you'll try and understand. I've been so screwed up, I didn't know we were married, I had no idea what our kids names were. You are an actress and I had no idea. Hell I don't even know what I do for a living..." He trailed looking at her, "d-do I have a job?"

Quinn nodded, "you're an architect and a mechanic."

Finn shrugged, "well I'm sure I've been fired from one of those jobs if not both seeing as I had no idea I was employed."

Quinn then shook her head, "No, you've been to work. Puck told me."

"Puck?"

"Yeah, you guys work together in architecture and you share ownership of the auto company."

"Facinating." Finn whispered before shaking his head, "m-my point is that in my reality, sadly my real reality I'm dating Rachel and you and I are no where close to being together. Hell, you're planning to go to Yale-"

"I did go to Yale." Quinn said, "for a year and a half years before I dropped out."

"But why'd you drop out?" Finn wondered.

Quinn shrugged, "well, I was exhausted as it was with school and Kitrina and then you and I got married and as much as I loved school by the middle of the second year you had wanted to move out to L.A. for your business with Puck and Santana already went to UCLA so I knew I'd be closer to her and Brittany and it felt like the right decision do make."

"You did it for me?" He pointed to himself.

Quinn shrugged, "among other things." She smiled, "relationships are about sacrifice just as much as strive, sometimes you have to compromise on things you'd rather not give up."

Finn couldn't believe it, he'd never actually dated someone willing to give up something for him. He was so used to Rachel and her ranting on about her career in Broadway to even consider other possibilities.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Finn shook his head, "you've just changed so much."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "excuse me."

"I can only remember you being selfish...I mean not all the time, you cared deeply about almost everyone and you always compromised with Santana and Brittany, they were who you always got along with...but other than for them, I don't remember you giving up on anything for anyone."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I was self-centered, yes, and maybe selfish and a bitch but that never stopped me for doing nice and decent things when the time was right. When it was needed it was done, that's how it always was with me."

Finn shook his head because once again they had gotten off track, "Quinn, I know I love you."

She smiled.

"I realize now that I always have, and I can't for the life of me figure out how I ever doubted that fact, but you're going out with Evan in my reality, and as much as I wish that this between us was real, I know that it's not. I'm gonna wake up and it's not going to be you beside me." He shrugged, "I don't know what to do."

Quinn's soft eyes locked with his as she said, "do you know how I knew that you truly loved me?"

He shook his head.

Quinn shrugged, "you didn't even have to say it to me. You didn't call me beautiful, you didn't kiss me you didn't even go into some long planned out cheesy speech on how it took so long for you to figure out I was the one."

"Then how?"

She cupped his face, "we ran into each other at the Lima Bean when I was visiting home my mother was sick and she really needed me there. I didn't ask you to talk to me, or notice me even but you sat down with me, sat right at my table and took my hand."

Finn only stared at her as she paused briefly.

"You told me that your mother had told you that my mom was sick and you helped her." She had to stop as the tears sprung in her eyes, "you drove her to the hospital when she needed her check-ups and you ran around getting her groceries and sometimes you stayed with her to make sure she was alright...and I just knew, you were doing those things because you cared about me, because you loved me."

Finn waited, thinking there was more.

Quinn swallowed hard, "when my mom died you stayed at the house with me making sure I was alright, and when my father showed up to collect some of the things that I really couldn't handle, you dealt with him so I didn't have to. Frannie and I fought over whether to keep her in Lima or burry her in Arizona where she's from and you helped keep us from hating eachother." She leaned forward and kissed him, "you took care of me." She said pulling away, "and that's how I knew."

Finn wiped the tears that had escaped from her broken eyes, he didn't even know that her mother was dead. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Quinn shook her head, "It happened so long ago." She said, "before we got back together."

_"Finn!"_

* * *

><p>Finn shook his head as he sat up in his bed, "yeah." He looked around.<p>

Rachel dropped some clothes on him, "hurry up we've gotta get to school." She urged.

"School?" Finn squinted.

Rachel nodded, "yes, school, hurry we overslept."

Finn looked at his clock as she rushed out of the room. 7:49 A.M.

She wasn't even supposed to stay the night.

The boy quickly jumped out of the bed and began to pull on his clothes he had eleven minutes to get to school, there was no way that he was going to be late.

After rushing to get his things together he ran down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast as he went.

Rachel was already in the passenger seat of his truck as he climbed inside, "I'm so sorry." He told her.

"It doesn't matter." She said, "just get to school."

He nodded, strapping on his seatbelt before he began the drive toward McKinley High.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late," he said to Mr. Derrickson, the P.E. coach as he took his seat next to Quinn.<p>

The girl wouldn't even make eye contact to him.

"That's quite alright Mr. Hudson, you've earned your class fifteen laps though."

"Nice going Finnshkabob," Santana growled looking at him from the other side of Quinn.

He shrugged, "my alarm didn't go off."

"Oh well, la-di-da." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Lay off him, Santana." Quinn whispered.

Finn's eyes drifted to the blonde a moment, _maybe she did always take my side._

"Why are you defending him?" The Latina wondered.

"Just stop." Quinn said looking at her friend, "I don't need you two bickering today, alright."

"Still worried about that date you have, I see." Santana smirked.

Quinn put her head in her hands and leaned forward, "a little."

Santana continued to smirk as she said, "I'm sure you'll love it." She then looked at Hudson, "it'll take your mind off of bothersome things." She gave the boy a wink.

"Yeah, maybe." Quinn mumbled.

Finn rolled his eyes, "come on!" He shook his head, "maybe your nerves are sending you a sign."

"Shut it, Hudson!" Santana snapped back.

"No," Finn shook his head, "clearly, if she's this nervous about this damn date it shouldn't happen-"

"Finn," Quinn said, looking at him, "shut up." She shrugged, "I don't want your oppinon on this, I'm just nervous. I've been nervous about dating before, it's not unnatural."

* * *

><p>"Pass the ball to me!" Finn heard Santana yell from the other side of the gym, he glanced at her watching Jessica Lanery pass her the basketball before Santana passed it to Quinn, who dribbled out distracting the other team before passing it back to the Latina who made the shot.<p>

"Your being totally obvious." Puck muttered as he stood up from tying his shoe.

"Yeah, man, staring doesn't suit you." Mike agreed.

Finn looked at his friends, shrugging, "what do you mean?"

Mike sighed, "your sudden lack of interest in Rachel and you major interest in Quinn."

Puck nodded along, "what's up with that?"

Finn shook his head, "it's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it dude," Puck told him, "because if you hurt my baby mama again, I will hurt you."

Mike nodded, "and I won't restrain from helping him."

Finn looked at the floor before looking back to Quinn who had just made a shot, "did you guys talk to that Evan kid yet?"

"Knoxin?" Mike wondered.

"Yeah, him."

Puck shrugged, "he seems alright by me."

"Well, he's not." Finn said.

"Why do you say that?" Mike wondered, "you know something?"

Finn shrugged, "just that he went to Quinn's old school with her, and he helped with the whole 'Lucy Caboosey' thing."

"Yeah, but if Quinn really cared about that then why would she agree to date him?" Mike wondered.

Puck shrugged, "he does have a point."

"No." Finn shook his head, "he doesn't, this kid isn't right for her."

"You're only saying that because you want her." Puck countered.

Finn rolled his eyes, "no, I'm not." He shook his head, "look I'll admit that my feelings for Quinn have re-formed," _that's a bit of an understatement, _"but there's something up with this guy. I get a bad vibe from him."

"You're letting it get to your head." Mike said, "stop worrying."

"I can't." Finn said shaking his head, "you just don't get it...he's going to hurt her." He said before stalking off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's not extremely long and everything and I hope that doesn't make you upset, but I feel it's where it needs to end...<strong>

**...the next chapter will be longer so, stay tuned...**

**Once again I'm so very sorry for keeping you waitng so long, I've just been so busy lately, I had finals among other things and Graduation tomorrow, so I'm kind of exhausted from all of this, but hopefully soon I'll be updating more frequently...**

**...Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review!**


	12. Date

**Oh, my God, I'm so sorry for taking forever...**

**...I don't know if it's my computer or if it's the website, but I am having so much trouble logging in and everything, it seems like every time I try I have to do it at least ten times before I can get in...most of the time it takes me to this screen that says "The Internet Can Not Display The Webpage" I don't know what's up, but it's irritating the hell out of me!**

**(Sorry for my rant)**

* * *

><p>"So what time's your date with Quinn?" Finn asked Evan as he found him at his locker later on that day.<p>

Evan looked away from his locker and glanced at the boy, "seven-thirty. Why?"

The taller boy just shrugged, "no reason. I was just wondering, her mother doesn't like her being out too late."

"Oh." Evan nodded, "how do you know that?"

"I dated Quinn, a few years ago."

"Okay," Evan shut his locker, "well, that's good to know." He said before he tried to walk away.

"Hey, man," Finn said catching his arm, "sorry if that was pushing boundaries, I'm not interested in Quinn anymore." He lied, "I'm dating Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"I've noticed," Evan said looking at his arm, "you mind letting go?"

"Oh," Finn said stupidly letting the boy's arm go. "Hey, just out of curiosity what do you think of Mercedes?" She was a little on the big side, just like Quinn used to be, if he could get Evan to admit he didn't like bigger girls, it would be a step closer to stopping everything between Quinn and this guy.

Evan shrugged, "Mercedes?"

Finn nodded, "yeah, Mercedes Jones, she's Quinn's friend. She's a little heavier set than most girls," subtle really wasn't his strong suit.

The other boy looked at him for a moment before shrugging, "I've never talked to her."

"What about Lauren Zizes?"

"Don't know who that is." Evan said shaking his head. "I gotta go." He pointed down the hall, "Spanish."

Finn nodded, "yeah, right." He sighed before turning the other direction to head to his class.

* * *

><p>When the class ended and the final bell rang for school to be out, Finn quickly made his way out to the parking lot.<p>

Rachel was waiting beside his truck.

"You need a ride?" He asked.

The girl nodded, "yeah."

Finn unlocked the doors and Rachel hopped inside, "aren't we waiting for Kurt?" She asked as Finn started his truck.

"Uh, no he's got a ride with Blaine."

His girlfriend nodded as she watched Finn start the truck and slip on his seatbelt.

Rachel strapped her own seatbelt as Finn started driving away.

"So what time are we going to Breadstix?" The short diva asked after a moment.

Finn sighed as he turned toward Rachel's street, "seven-thirty, so I'll probably be around to pick you up at six forty-five."

"Okay." Rachel reached over and grabbed his free hand.

Finn looked down at their interlocked fingers before looking at her and smiling. "I love you." He whispered. Because in all honesty he did love her.

He just loved Quinn more.

He was in love with Quinn.

"I love you, too." The girl smiled.

Finn turned into the Berry driveway a few minutes later.

As Rachel unstrapped her seatbelt she looked at him, "you mind coming in for a moment?" She asked.

Finn looked at her, "what's up?" He wondered.

"I wanna give you something."

"Okay." He nodded, "sure." He unbuckled and cut off his truck engine before getting out of the vehicle and following her toward the house.

* * *

><p>"Hello, hello." Hiram greeted as the two teens entered the house.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Berry." Finn nodded as he followed Rachel up to her room.

"No funny business." LeRoy hollered after them as he appeared at the stairway.

"No, of course not, Mr. Berry." Finn said as he looked down.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand looking down at her father's, "relax I'm only going to give him something."

Finn noticed the two older Berry's share a look before Rachel pulled him into her room.

* * *

><p>"So what are you wanting to give me?" He asked as they entered the star's room.<p>

Rachel stepped over to her book shelf and retrieved some DVD's, "these." She smiled, "I want you to watch them. They'll help you in the long run with your performances."

Finn smiled back as he took them from her hand, "okay, and when do you want them back?"

"Oh I have copies." She said, "so whenever you're done with them is fine."

Finn nodded again, "okay." He repeated, "is this all?" He waved the DVD's for emphasis.

The girl nodded, "yes, I only figured you'd like to try dancing better, you always seem so insecure about your dancing and I just wanted you to know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. And hopefully the DVD's will help."

"Thanks." Finn smiled, he wasn't really offended by her calling him out on his embarrassment, he was sure he didn't hide it well. It was easy to admit that he was no good at dancing, so this was all fine by him.

"You'll be back around six forty-five?" Rachel asked, setting her bag on the floor.

"Yes." The boy nodded, "for dinner at seven-thirty."

Rachel gave him a soft smile before leaning in on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "see you then." She grinned.

"Yeah." He nodded giving her a small smile, before he turned around and continued down the stairs.

"Leaving already?" Hiram asked as Finn came down the stairs.

"Yeah." The boy nodded, "yes, I'm leaving." He looked up the stairway, "I just needed to get some DVD's." He showed them to the Berry's. "That's what Rachel wanted to give me."

"Oh." LeRoy said, "so, yesterday Rachel said you're going to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded, "Breadstix."

"Ah." LeRoy nodded, "all right, so we'll see you late?."

The tall boy nodded, "yes, I gotta pick her up later."

"Bye." Hiram gave a small wave before Finn turned toward the door and left.

He always felt weird talking to the Berry's, they were a little weird for him, and sometimes completely confusing.

He wasn't sure if it was the way they spoke or, how they acted, but sometimes he was a bit scared.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving home he ran into Blaine in the drive way, "hey, man you just dropping Kurt off?"<p>

Blaine shook his head, "no, I just came back from home." He eyed Finn's confused expression before continuing, "after dropping Kurt off I ran home for something and then now I'm back."

"Oh." Finn said locking his truck and stuffing the keys in his pocket, "cool." He then shrugged, "going in then?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, "what do you got?" He asked pointing to the DVD's in Finn's hand.

Finn waved the DVD's before saying, "Rachel and I were watching some of these videos the other day, she wants me to tune up my dancing to a more decent level."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle, "good luck." He said.

Finn nodded, "yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically as they continued inside. "Kurt, Blaine's here!" Finn hollered out.

They heard a running sound coming from the upstairs, "I'll be there in a minute!" Kurt's voice sounded.

"He'll be here in a minute." Finn repeated as he and Blaine shared a look.

Blaine let out a chuckle, "yeah, thanks."

Finn nodded setting the DVD's on the table beside the door and continuing to the kitchen, "want a soda?" He called over his shoulder.

Blaine shrugged, "I could go for one, yeah." He said following the taller boy. "So Rachel texted me and said you had a date tonight?" He asked, as Finn reached the fridge.

"Yeah." The other boy nodded, "yeah, we do." He looked over his shoulder, "Root Beer cool with you?"

Blaine nodded, "she's excited you know?"

Finn nodded reaching into the fridge, "me too." He said, _kinda. _

As Finn reached across the island Blaine had sat at he sat down as well. Blaine took the offered soda and opened it. "You okay?" He asked. Finn looked kind of confused, and he was never good at guarding his emotions.

Finn shrugged, "yeah, just trying to decide what to wear."

Blaine gave a smirk, "you nervous."

_Yeah, Quinn's gonna be there! _Finn shrugged, "not really, I just don't know which clothes to wear."

"Wear for what?" Kurt asked as he entered the picture, "you're date with Rachel?"

Finn nodded, "yeah."

"Well, clothes would be the most appropriate option." The stylistic boy smiled as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yeah, thanks." Finn said with an eyeroll. "You're so helpful."

Blaine gave a soft chuckle as he took a drink from his soda.

Kurt took a seat beside his boyfriend opening his water, "why are you so nervous?" He asked before taking a drink, "it's just Rachel, you've been on plenty of dates with her. You know what kind of clothes you should wear around her."

"I know." Finn nodded, "I do, I'm just not sure which one-"

"Unless it's not Rachel you're trying to impress." Kurt interrupted.

"What?" Blaine asked looking between the step-brothers.

"Quinn has a date with Evan tonight and I heard it's at Breadstix." Kurt answered sending Finn a look.

"Is it?" Finn asked, "I didn't know."

Kurt continued to look at him, "Finn. You. Are. With. Rachel."

"I know." The taller boy declared.

"Can't you just deal with that factor and except the fact that Quinn has finally moved on as she should?" Kurt wondered setting his water down.

"I have." Finn said, "I know I'm with Rachel, and I love Rachel...Nothing is going on between Quinn and I!"

"I suggest you change your mind." Kurt said.

Blaine couldn't get a word in, everytime he tried one of the others interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"What?" Finn demanded.

"You've got some crazy scheme in your mind to interrupt Quinn's date...Finn leave the poor girl alone."

"I'm not-"

"Don't hurt Rachel." Kurt said, "if you do I may hate you for the rest of my life."

Finn shut his mouth for a minute before shaking his head, "I'm not going to do anything." He said, "I just don't know what to wear."

"A suit." Kurt snapped, "it's a date!"

Blaine set his hand to rest on Kurt's, "calm down." He whispered.

Kurt looked at his love before looking back to Finn, "wear a suit." He said again, calmer this time.

Finn nodded taking a drink of his soda, "thanks." He then stood up, "and I promise you nothing is going to happen. I'm not interested in Quinn."

"I don't believe you." Kurt sang as Finn left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>He could never fool Kurt, it didn't matter how many times he tried to, it never worked. It always seemed like the boy could read right through him, it was scary at times.<p>

And Kurt was right, he was interested in Quinn. It didn't matter how many times he declined the idea, it never seemed to work, the girl was always on his mind.

He blamed the dream.

If he had never had that dream, would Quinn have ever popped back into his mind?

"Probably." He whispered.

He just felt like he and the blonde were meant to be, and he was just now realizing she was who he wanted forever.

He walked over to his closet and began searching for his best suit to wear for his date.

As he picked out a smooth black one he couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt terrible about his plan.

He wasn't just taking Rachel out.

He was going to interrupt Quinn's date.

And it was inevitably going to hurt Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn.

But he couldn't do nothing, he loved Quinn and Evan was..._stupid._

It was the only word he could think of at the moment.

He set the suit on his bed before grabbing a white button-up shirt and setting it on top of the suit, he then grabbed a black tie, black belt and black dress shoes setting them down on the desk and floor before heading out of his room and toward the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>After the shower Finn held the towel around his waist as he made his way back to his room to begin getting everything ready, he grabbed his boxers and an undershirt and put them on before going back to the bathroom.<p>

After he placed the towel in the dirty laundry he crossed over to the sink and grabbed a razor and his shaving cream before he began to rub the cream onto his face. He then filled the sink with a little water, locking it in so he didn't have to keep turning it on.

He then leaned forward and began shaving.

Dream Quinn had said she liked his facial hair, she had said it was sexy. Yet, he still had to shave it away, because Rachel didn't like it. It sort of bothered her and that didn't work.

Also he wasn't intirely sure if dream Quinn was anything like the Quinn in his reality...

...Well they seemed a little alike, but he wasn't sure how alike that was.

After shaving he rinced the razor off and the sink out before he continued out of the room and back into his own bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and slipped the button-up shirt on before grabbing the pants and slipping them on as well.

Next he put the belt on before grabbing the tie and draping his around his neck.

After two failed attempts at tying it he went downstairs.

Kurt and Blaine were still sitting at the island, only now they were messing on Kurt's laptop.

"Hey, can one of you tell me how to tie this thing?" He asked, interrupting their laughter, "I kind of forgot."

Kurt gave a soft chuckle before walking over to him and taking over, "I can't explain it without having a tie myself." He stated as he tied the material for the taller boy.

Finn would be lying if he said it wasn't a little uncomfortable, it didn't matter if he and Kurt were kind of related now, he'd feel weird no matter who it was helping him as long as it was a dude.

Having a guy that close to him was a little awkward, not to mention Kurt used to have a crush on him and even if he claimed he was over him, as well as showed he was over him, it made no difference it would never be any less awkward.

"There." The shorter boy stated stepping away, "all is done."

Finn nodded straightening the tie for good measure, "thanks." He muttered before turning backward to go back to his room.

* * *

><p>It was five-fifteen, he noticed as he passed his clock. He shut his eyes for a minute, his mind was going a mile a minute, he wasn't sure what to do.<p>

He felt terrible for his thoughts, for his actions...he couldn't stop thinking about how badly this could end with him and Rachel or him and Quinn, not to mention it could crush any chance of having any sort of friendship with Evan (not that he wanted one anyway, it was just an extra thought).

He sighed taking a seat on his bed beside his suit coat, opening his eyes.

He was a terrible guy, wasn't he?

His plan was awful, yet he couldn't help but think he had warned Quinn.

When he had walked over to her house he had told her that he would stop the date if he had to. He would do everything he could to get Quinn to stop with her date...

...To stop with Evan completely.

* * *

><p>At five-thirty Rachel called him. He looked at his phone before answering.<p>

Once again he was having second thoughts.

Wondering if he should cancel the date.

He clicked the answer button and greeted the girl with, "hello?"

"Hi." Rachel said, he could hear the smile in her voice, "I've just called to confirm the time for our date, "you said you'd be here at six forty-five? Correct?"

"Yes." Finn nodded.

"All right." Rachel smiled, "and what are you wearing?" She then let out a chuckle, "I think as a couple, you know me and you being together as long as we have been, should match when we go out. You know me."

"Yeah." Finn said with a small laugh, he was happy it wasn't forced. "I'm wearing a black suit, with a white shirt, black tie."

"Okay." Rachel said, "I'll match accordingly."

"Whatever you have is fine." Finn said, "we'll know we're on a date."

"I know." Rachel said, "it just seems more fit to match."

"Okay." Finn smiled, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Rachel said.

"Rach, wait!" Finn practically called out.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" She seemed concerned now.

"N-nothing." He assured her, "nothing at all." He said, "I just, I wanted to say I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No, I mean it." He said, "I really do love you, Rachel."

"I know." Her voice hinted that she was confused, "I love you, too, Finn."

He leaned forward, still sitting in the same place on his bed, "okay. Bye."

"Goodbye." Rachel said before hanging up.

Finn sighed as he hung up.

She couldn't know, there was no way that Rachel knew Finn loved her. There was no way she'd ever know how much he loved her.

After tonight, everything for them would change, and Rachel would doubt everything they had.

And she'd never know.

She'd never now how he truly felt about her.

Yet he couldn't stop it from happening.

He needed to do this.

If he had any future with Quinn, any at all...it had to start now. It had to start tonight.

* * *

><p>At six Finn was in the living room talking with Blaine as Kurt went upstairs to take a shower.<p>

If Finn thought Kurt was protective he had been dead wrong.

Compared to Blaine, Kurt had been nothing.

"So if you're going to Breadstix, and Quinn's going to Breadstix, are you sure you're not going there because Quinn's going to be there?" The boy wondered.

Finn sighed as he leaned forward from his spot on the couch, "yeah, I'm sure." He said, "it's purly a coincidence that we're going to the same place." He explained, "I love Breadstix."

Blaine nodded, "yeah, but Rachel doesn't really like it, so why not go somewhere where you'll both be comfortable?"

Finn looked at him a moment before saying, "Rachel does like Breadstix. It's not her favorite place, no. But she doesn't mind going there. We normally go to that vegan place she loves so much anyway. It's time for a change."

"So why Breadstix?" Blaine questioned, "it's not really much of a change since you only go to those two places."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "what's your problem?" He asked, "why are you attacking me with all these questiones?"

"Kurt and I are only concerned." Blaine told him.

"Concerned for what?" Finn asked, "I already told you, I'm not going to hurt Rachel. This has nothing to do with hurting Rachel. I don't wanna hurt her."

It was a lie, obviously.

Not that he did want to hurt her, but that was the only truth to his words. He was going to hurt Rachel, that was no lie, he was and this had everything to do with hurting her. She couldn't go undamaged with this date.

This night would go down in heartbreak history.

For Finn, Rachel and Quinn.

Because he knew he'd hurt the blonde as well.

And hurting Rachel and Quinn, hurt him also.

"You may not want to hurt her. But I still have a feeling you will." Blaine whispered.

"Well, what about me?" Finn asked jumping up, "why is no one concerned for how I feel? Why is it always about Rachel or Quinn? I have feelings also?"

"You're giving no reason for us to be worried about how you feel." Blaine said standing up as well. "You've hurt Quinn before, and although I'm not worried about her at this moment because she seems to be fine moving on to Evan, people worry about her because you've hurt her in the past. And we're worried about Rachel because you've seemed to torpedo back into your feelings with Quinn."

"They've hurt me too." Finn said. "Why doesn't that matter?"

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish?" Kurt questioned as he entered the room in his bathrobe he was drying his hair with a towel. "They may have hurt you in the past Finn, but they've both changed so much." He shrugged, "When will you?"

That left Finn feeling blank, he had no words to fight against that.

He wasn't sure when he was going to grow up. No clue when he'd change.

But he hoped it was soon.

And he hoped it was with Quinn.

* * *

><p>At six-thirty five he left for Rachel's house. His conversations with Kurt and Blaine still playing in his mind.<p>

He couldn't get over Kurt's last comment: _"They may have hurt you in the past Finn, but they've both changed so much. When will you?"_

He shuffled on his feet as he stood on the Berry's porch at six forty-three. He had time. This was his last chance to turn around and call Rachel to cancel

He still had a chance to not make his move.

He still had one shot on keeping everyone happy.

He reached up and rang the doorbell, he was never good at keeping anyone happy.

"Come in." Hiram said as he opened the door, "Rachel's just doing a few extra things with LeRoy, but she'll be down soon."

"Kay." Finn nodded as he stepped through the doorway.

Hiram closed the door behind him before looking at him, "so where are you going?" He wondered.

Finn scratched at his neck saying, "Breadstix."

"Ahh, lovely place."

"I guess."

"They have good spagetti." Hiram commented.

"I'd rather just eat the 'sticks." Finn admitted.

"Yeah, the breadsticks are admittedly the best part of that place." Mr. Berry agreed.

Finn nodded along, letting his eyes roam around the place, before looking at the stairs, which LeRoy was now escorting Rachel down.

"Hey." RAchel smiled in greeting when they reached the bottom.

"Hi." Finn said before shaking hands with LeRoy, "you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Rachel nodded, "absolutely."

Finn nodded before grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open. As Rachel stepped out before him and they stepped onto the porch. LeRoy caught Finn's attention.

"Not too late, okay?" He asked.

Finn nodded before looking to Rachel who had laughed, "daddy, I'll be fine. It's only dinner." She assured.

LeRoy let out a sigh, "still."

"Of course, sir." Finn nodded, "not too late."

* * *

><p>"I think I did pretty well in matching." Rachel said as they walked toward the restaurant.<p>

"You did." Finn nodded looking at her dress, it was a short black dress, she also had a small white belt across it as well as a black headband and black heels so she could be closer to his height.

Rachel smiled, linking her arm with his and leaning on him as they continued into Breadstix.

"Wow," Rachel said as they stepped inside, "they're really busy tonight?"

Finn looked around, she was right, he didn't see any empty tables around at all.

"Hi," A waiter greeted as he met them up front, "I'm sorry, but all the tables are full, we won't be set for more for at least the next thirty minutes."

Rachel looked at him, "oh that's okay-" she began fully ready to say they could wait.

"We're actually over there." Finn interrupted pointing toward a table by the window.

The waiter looked over to the booth he was pointing at, "with the young blonde?" He asked.

"W-what?" Rachel asked, giving Finn a look as she noticed Quinn and Evan together.

"Yes." Finn nodded, looking back toward the waiter, "a double date."

"Oh, my apologies, please carry on. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water's fine with me." Rachel told him.

"I'll take an iced tea." Finn said before he grabbed Rachel's hand and began to make his way toward the table.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered.

"Did I forget to mention this was a double date?" Her boyfriend asked.

Rachel gave him a nod, "you did."

"Hey!" Finn greeted with a smile as they stepped over to the table.

Quinn looked over her glass as she took a drink, she then swallowed and set the glass down, "Rachel," she gave the girl a smile before frowning at the taller boy, "Finn, what are you doing here?"

Rachel then looked at Finn.

The boy smiled, "Evan, buddy, did you forget to tell Quinn we were doubling?" He shrugged, "it was your idea afterall."

Evan looked up from his menu as he sat across from Quinn. He eyed Finn a moment before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Finn said, "you should be, seeing as Rach and I came all this way to join you guys."

Rachel didn't know what to say as Evan and Quinn eyed them oddly so she only nodded along.

"Right." Evan said after a moment, "I-I'm sorry." He repeated standing from his spot, grabbing his drink and sitting down again beside Quinn, "my mistake."

Finn nodded, "it's cool." He said as he slid into the booth, sitting across from the blonde.

Rachel sat across from Evan, she smiled at the boy, "it's quite all right. Things happen."

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said as he joined them, he set the tea down in front of Finn, and the water in front of Rachel. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yeah." Quinn said, looking at Finn for a second longer before saying, "I would like the Chicken Stuffed with the Spinach and Cream cheese, please." She said handing him the menu.

"Okay." He said writing the order down.

"And I'd like the Pan Grilled Chicken with the Cranberry Salsa." Evan ordered.

The waiter then looked toward Rachel and Finn.

"I'll have the Green Bean Pasta with Lemon Sauce and no cheese." Rachel told him.

"And I'd like the Tortellini with Zucchini and Parsley Brown Butter." Finn finished them off.

The waiter nodded once more taking down the Rachel and Finn's orders before saying, "they'll be with you soon." He informed before walking away.

After a moment of awkward silence when the man walked away Quinn looked toward her date, "the breadsticks are kind of implied."

Evan only nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go with that chapter...<strong>

**Again, sorry for the wait, like I said I've been having a little trouble with this website...**

**...I hope it stops soon...**

**I hope you liked this, and please let me know what you think.**


	13. Breadstix

**So, once again I thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love reading your thoughts on this story it's truly awesome to hear that you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>The minutes slowly dragged on and every once in a while Quinn would look over her glass at the boy across from her. He knew what she was thinking. He knew she knew that Evan hadn't asked to double, he knew that she knew if her date had in fact asked to double he would have told her. Quinn knew something was up and the look in her eye terrified Finn, he immediately recognized this side of her. It was in fact scary Quinn.<p>

"So, Evan," Rachel finally spoke up, breaking the silence and causing Quinn to look toward her. "Um, Quinn told me that you sing?"

Evan nodded as he lifted his glass, "only a little."

Rachel smiled, "so, are you trying out for Glee?" Finn was happy she seemed not to know the double date was fake.

Evan shook his head with a nervous chuckle, "uh, probably not. I prefer to keep that side to myself."

"Why?" Rachel wondered, "if you have the talent you should show it around proudly." She informed, "don't let anyone stop you."

Evan gave her a smile, "well, thanks, but I just can't imagine singing and dancing on a stage." He shrugged.

Quinn looked at him, "why not?" She asked, "it's really fun, makes you feel amazing."

Rachel nodded, "Glee Club is a really good place to meet friends...I made _all _of mine through that club."

Evan gave her a look, "_all_?"

Rachel nodded, "oh, yeah, before then everyone thought I was weird and annoying-"

"Oh, those feelings are still there." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "yes, but they used to be less friendly."

"You probably don't know what it's like to not have any friends, huh?" Finn said after taking a drink from his glass. He gave the other boy a look.

Evan squinted at him a moment, "I'm sorry?"

Quinn gave Finn another look shaking her head if only a little, a silent disapproval of the way he'd been acting.

Finn shrugged, "you just don't seem like the type of guy to ever not be popular." Finn said ignoring Quinn's warning look.

Evan was about to say more, however he stopped as the waiter stepped back to the table. "Okay, so we have the Chicken Stuffed with the Spinach and Cream cheese," He held it out, Quinn lifted her hand showing him it was her order. As he set it down he looked around, "Green Bean Pasta with Lemon Sauce and no cheese?" He paused again, setting it down in front of Rachel as she raised her hand. "The Pan Grilled Chicken with the Cranberry Salsa," he set that in front of Evan once he got the signal. "And that leaves the Tortellini with Zucchini and Parsley Brown Butter," he continued, setting it down in front of Finn. "And lastly we have the breadsticks." He said setting it down in the middle of the table. "Is that everything?" He looked around.

"Yes, thank you." Quinn nodded.

Rachel smiled, "it looks wonderful, thanks."

Evan and Finn only nodded.

"All right." The waiter nodded with a smile, "enjoy." He then stepped away.

"So, Evan you play any sports?" Rachel asked after a moment as she picked up her utensils. She was hoping she could move the conversation in a lighter direction, she had no idea what Finn was trying to do talking to Evan about being popular or whatever. Evan nodded, "yeah, I've actually been captain of my football team in Belleville ever since seventh grade." At the schools mention Finn eyed Quinn, noticing her eyes shifted downward for a moment. Evan shrugged, "I also played basketba-"

"How was Belleville?" Finn interrupted. "Any enemies there?"

Rachel looked at him, before she eyed Quinn who was looking at her food, spinning it along her fork.

"Bellville was fine." Evan said, "what's the enemy thing about?" He wondered.

Finn shrugged, "just wondering if you ever came across anyone you hated or-"

"Finn!" Quinn hissed across the table her fork dropping on her plate.

Evan looked at her, "no, it's okay." He said, "he told me you two had a history." He explained, "I'm guessing he's only jealous."

Rachel looked at her plate not believing her ears.

Finn on instinct draped his arm over the booth, behind her back.

"As far as I know there were no enemies." Evan said, "I tried to get along with everyone."

"Yeah right?" Finn scoffed.

"You got something to say to me?" Evan looked up after he had tried to eat some of his food.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "actually I do." He shook his head, "come on, Quinn, you know what I'm talking about."

Quinn eyed him a moment before looking at Evan, "I-"

"Just own up to it." Finn interjected. "Admit that yo-"

"That's just...that's it." Quinn said standing up, "get up!" She demanded, not caring that their table now had an audience.

"Quinn, what are you..." The shorter girl trailed off, she herself was now fully aware of their surroundings.

Quinn grabbed Finn's arm, "up! Come on." Evan quickly stood from his seat and stepped out of the way as Quinn stepped out of the booth. As Finn stood up, Rachel moved as well. Then the boy walked with the blonde as she pulled him toward the door. Once they were outside, she glared at him, "what the hell are you doing!" She growled.

Finn shrugged, "I told you if you didn't stop the date I would."

"Oh, my God!" Quinn shook her head, "you are unbelievable!"

"I love you, okay." Finn admitted, "you know I do."

"No." Quinn said, "I don't, cause as soon as you have me you throw me away and get back with Rachel." She shook her head, "what are you doing?"

Finn took a step toward her, "Quinn, he's bad for you."

"And you're not?"

"What? Of course I'm not!" He snapped, "why can't you see this?"

"What? See _what, _Finn?" She sighed, "there's nothing for us, okay? We're bad for each other."

"Well, I don't think that." He said, "okay, I know we're meant to be together." He sighed, "we are. Okay, I saw it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Quinn sighed.

"My dream." Finn answered. "I told you I was having a dream problem, you remember?"

The blonde gave him a small nod.

He took another step toward her, this time it was a little more hesitant. "We're married, and happy and we have two beautiful kids...they're gorgeous."

Quinn stood straight, her hands resting on her hips. "We're not married." She told him, "this is real," she gestured between the two of them, "and right now you're being an ass."

Finn went to grab her hand, it was the only thing he could think of doing, but she pulled away.

"You're dating Rachel." She said, "do you not understand how much this right here...you tonight, is going to hurt her?"

Finn nodded, he knew. He really did, and he felt horrible about it, but he knew he and Quinn were meant to be. There was no doubt about it now.

"I don't think you do." She said, "and right now, you're not only hurting her, but you're hurting me." He eyed her as she said, "right now, in there you almost told him...Finn, I don't want him to know it's me, okay? He can know later, not now. I'll tell him...And you have _got _to stop bouncing back and forth between Rachel and I just because we've found someone to replace you." She sighed pressing her hands against her face before saying, "we're going back in there, and you're going to apologize-" As Finn tried to say more she shook her head, "no, you're apologizing...To Evan, to Rachel, to me...Finn you are with Rachel, so act like it."

They locked eyes for a moment Quinn's flickering around his face a moment before she turned back toward the door.

Finn could only follow.

Evan stood up when Quinn came back, waiting until she sat down before he did the same. "I'm sorry." Quinn said, looking to both Evan and Rachel who had stood up, "it was rude of me to drag him out like that, leaving you two alone. Finn and I just needed to have a conversation." Evan shrugged, "it's fine with me." He said giving Finn a look. Finn sighed sliding into the booth, "I'm sorry as well." He said, though his sounded much more forced than Quinn's had. "I had no right to attack you like that Evan, Quinn's just a really good friend of mine and I don't want to see her hurt." He then sent Quinn a look, she was looking at her glass.

Finn turned to Rachel, "I apologize for my actions, Rach, I know it must seem like jealousy," Rachel nodded along, "I swear it's not." He lied, cause hell yeah, he was jealous. "I'm only worried...and it's obviously all coming out wrong."

"Okay." Rachel said with a small smile, Finn couldn't tell if it was forced or actually sincere. "Let's just move on," She looked at Quinn, "how is your chicken?"

Quinn smiled, "I really don't know." She told her. With everything that had been going on, I hadn't had a chance to try it yet."

"Oh." Rachel shrugged, "well, Evan, how is your meal?"

The boy looked down at his plate before saying, "it's not bad. I suppose it's better than I expected." He then gave Quinn a look, "I think the breadsticks are better though."

Quinn smiled, "yeah," She nodded, "they're probably the best thing in this place." She then cut a piece from her chicken, taking a small bite before answering Rachel's previous question, "the chicken's a little bland." She said with a chuckle, "but other than that it's all right. How's your green bean thingy?" She waved her fork to Rachel's plate. "Green Bean Pasta with Lemon Sauce and no cheese," Rachel giggled at the girls use of the word 'thingy' before saying, "it's lovely, thanks for asking."

Finn couldn't actually say anything.

He couldn't believe how this date had turned out.

He still couldn't believe Quinn had dragged him out of the restaurant to yell at him.

Not only that, but she had called him an ass.

Not that he wasn't being one, he knew he had been, and he was sorry for the way he had been acting and all, but he had never thought Quinn would actually call him out on it.

There were a few beats of silence before Quinn looked at Finn, "you should eat before that gets cold." She nodded toward his food.

He hadn't really moved much. He looked at her before looking at the other table members. They had all seemed to be looking at him. He sighed with a small nod before he began to eat his own meal. It didn't really taste bad, but with the way he was feeling in the moment he wasn't really paying any attention to the taste of the food. He could only think of one thing. And that one thing was currently sitting across from him laughing at something the girl beside him had just said.

* * *

><p>"Would there be anything else for you?" The waiter asked as he stopped at their table once more, about fifteen minutes later. "Some dessert perhaps?" Quinn shook her head, "not for me, thanks." Evan said the same. Finn and Rachel shared a look before Evan said, "we're going somewhere else for dessert." Finn wanted to ask where, but he figured it wouldn't be a very good idea. "I'd like a slice of your German chocolate cake with some whipped cream." He decided, staying for dessert would be a safer choice. Rachel smiled, "that sounds really good, actually make that two, just no whipped cream for me." The waiter nodded again before he walked off.<p>

"Well, are we set?" Evan asked looking at his date.

Quinn nodded, "we are." She smiled, standing up with him. "Thanks for joining us, guys." She directed toward Rachel and Finn, "it was fun."

"Don't lie Quinn," Rachel said standing up, "you and I both know this date wasn't planned."

Quinn shook her head giving her a soft smile, "what are you kidding, Evan totally told me you two were coming. I had only forgot." She shrugged, "but you were obviously welcome."

Rachel smiled too, only because Quinn was trying to be a good friend and not crush her down anymore than Finn already had. She then leaned forward and gave the blonde a hug.

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray hugging was never going to be a sight Finn was used too.

"Enjoy that cake." Quinn said before she and Evan turned toward the counter to pay for their dinner.

Finn stood up again waiting for his girlfriend to sit down.

Rachel took the other side, sitting where Quinn had been before. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I-" Finn shook his head, "it's complicated." He said.

"Well," Rachel said, "uncomplicated it." She then sighed, "Finn, do you even want to be with me?"

Finn could only say one thing, "Of course I do!" Quinn didn't want him, she had told him he had to be with Rachel, and he was beginning to think that maybe he didn't deserve the blonde.

"Are you sure?" The short girl wondered, "I mean, you seemed awfully jealous tonight. What was that about? Is this about Quinn?"

"Yes." Finn said. This caused Rachel to look down at her hands. "No, it's not like that." He hated seeing that look on her face, she looked so heartbroken. "You heard him, he's from Belleville."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Quinn's from Belleville." Finn shrugged.

"Oh." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "wait does she remember him?"

"Yeah." The boy said, "he just has no idea it's her...and he's the one who started the whole 'Lucy Caboosey' thing...or he contributed to it at least."

This caused Rachel to smile, "genius."

"What?" Finn shook his head, did he say something he didn't know he had said?

Rachel looked at him, "think about it, this is Quinn we're talking about...why would she go on a date with a guy that tormented her for so long?" Finn couldn't answer. "Hello, maybe she's got some sick and twisted plan to get back at him...you know her and Santana are awfully secretive right now."

"Wait, do you really think that's what's going on?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"But Quinn told me she used to really like this guy."

Rachel nodded opening her mouth to say more, she paused however when the waiter came back with their cake. "Here are your desserts." He smiled. Rachel kindly returned the gesture saying, "thanks." Finn nodded, "yeah." The waiter then nodded, "okay, enjoy your cake." He said before he placed the bill on the table. "You were saying?" Finn asked picking up his fork and quickly getting a bite of cake.

"It doesn't matter if she used to really like him, I wouldn't peg Quinn as the extremely forgiving type...it's really hard to forgive someone for tormenting you for so long."

"But you forgave her?"

Rachel once again was nodded, "yeah," she agreed as she began to eat her own food. "But that's different. Quinn only tormented me for like a year; freshman year and then on and off for sophomore and junior year. For us it was mostly freshman year. Quinn went to school with him for like ten years, if it lasted that long...well let's just say I wouldn't have forgiven Quinn if it had gone on for ten years." She sliced into her cake and took a bite.

"Huh." Finn said, "I didn't look at it that way."

"Now us as friends we should always keep a look out for her, you know." Rachel continued, "just in case I'm wrong and she really does like him. I don't know if we should tell him it's her or not though."

"I think he should know." Finn said.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel nodded, "definitely, but how do we let him know without actually saying anything?"

Finn shrugged. He had no idea.

* * *

><p>Around ten he was pulling back into the Berry's driveway, he put the vehicle and park and then turned to face his girlfriend, "Rachel, I had fun on this date. Believe it or not." Rachel nodded looking at her hands again. "We're okay, right?" Her question filled the silence within the truck, and hovered around them for a moment. Finn drew in a deep breath, he considered telling her the truth. To spare her any more heartbreak. However he ended up saying, "yeah. We're fine...well, I'm an ass and I shouldn't have acted like that tonight...but you and I, we're fine."<p>

Rachel looked up at him, "really?"

"Absolutely."

"So, you weren't lying earlier when you said you wanted to be with me?"

"No." Finn said, "I wasn't." Before she could say anything else, the boy unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door climbing out of the vehicle and making his way to Rachel's side. He opened the door and helped her out before closing the door behind her and walking her up to her front door. "So do you need a ride tomorrow?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head, "no, tomorrow's Friday so I'll have the car."

"All right, and the dinner is on Saturday?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "you still going to come?"

Finn nodded, "we'll be there."

"Great." Rachel smiled.

"I love you." Finn said, because he really did.

Rachel's smile continued as she leaned up and kissed him deeply before pulling away, "I love you, too." She said before she pushed her way inside.

Finn made his way back to his truck before heading home.

He was ready for sleep to take over.

He was ready to see his wife!

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have that chapter...thanks again for reading...<strong>

**...review if you'd like too!**


	14. Family

**Once again I am thanking you all for your kind reviews, I am so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am, really thank you!**

* * *

><p>Finn got home around ten thirty. He put his truck in park and quickly got out before he rushed inside.<p>

"Oh, you're home pretty early." Carole stated, as she was passing through the living room, "I thought you'd be out until twelve."

Finn shook his head, "we only did dinner tonight."

"Okay." His mother nodded, "well, did you have fun?"

"I did." The boy nodded, _for the most part._ He smiled before saying, "pretty beat though, so I'm gonna go to sleep."

His mother gave him a nod before saying goodnight. Finn then rushed up the stairs to brush his teeth and get ready for sleep to overtake him.

"Did you do it?" A voice from the doorway stopped him as he was climbing into the bed.

"Do what?" He asked his step-brother.

Kurt gave him a pointed look, "I'm sure you know what I meant."

Finn shrugged, "go though with it?" He stated, "yes, I went through with it."

"And did Rachel find out why you did it?" Kurt wondered.

Finn sighed, "dude, seriously I don't know what you're talking about, we went to Breadstix and had dinner with Quinn and Evan, just like Evan and I had planned."

"Oh, sure." Kurt nodded, "I'm sure you and Evan planned a double date." He smiled, "oh, yeah, definitely that's why Blaine and I were concerned."

Finn rolled his eyes, "look I don't need this, okay." He pointed between the two of them, "I'm going to sleep." He then climbed into his bed situating himself comfortably before he gave the other boy a look, "night." He said before closing his eyes. He heard Kurt sigh heavily, but heard him switch off the light before he left.

Before long, Finn was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, the scenery had completely changed. He was no longer laying on a bed a size too small, he was wearing different sleep pants, and no shirt at all. He reached up and smiled as he felt the scruff along his face. His smile only grew when he looked at the band around his finger. He searched around the room, taking in the fact that it was all unpacked, and no boxes were around any more. He then glanced at the clock, it was 8:30. After stretching he climbed out of the bed and grabbed a shirt, putting it on before he made his way out of the room, "good morning." He greeted his wife, who was at the stove making pancakes, and bacon.<p>

Quinn gave him a grin, "hello."

He leaned forward and pecked her cheek before he turned to the table, "Oh, no...they're back!"

"Daddy!" Kitrina laughed, "that's not funny!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Finn smiled walking over and giving the little girl a kiss on the head, "hi." He said, "is that better?" Kitrina only nodded as Finn crouched down at the highchair that Drew was settled in, and he helped her eat her food.

"You are in a good mood." Quinn pointed out, "what's going on?"

Finn smiled, "I just really missed you." He said, lifting the spoon of baby food and directing it toward the baby's mouth. "When did they get back?" He gave the baby a smile, placing the spoon down and standing up, as Drew tried to eat alone once more. "Please, don't say I've missed a lot."

"You actually have." Quinn said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's really weird because when you're gone, you're still here." She furrowed her eyebrows, "makes no sense right?" She turned back to the stove and finished with the food, placing the bacon and pancakes on separate plates before walking over to the table. Finn took a seat in one of the empty chairs beside Kitrina while Quinn took the one close to Drew. She then looked at her husband. "By that I mean, when _you_ are gone the man I married is here, and then you come back, and I know when it's you because you always ask questions regarding our marriage or our life. When the questions don't come, I know everything is back to normal." She shrugged, "my normal anyway."

Finn nodded grabbing his own food placing it on the plate in front of him, "actually that does make sense." He offered her a smile, "so what exactly did I miss?"

Quinn watched Drew a moment with an adorable (according to Finn) grin before she grabbed her own food, "well, as you may have already noticed, Santana and Brittany brought the kids home a few days ago, on Saturday and before that we finished unpacking everything."

"Please tell me there's not much more." Finn muttered, he hated missing all of this.

The blonde smiled pushing her glasses up a little before saying, "well, _I_ went in for a reading for the movie I auditioned for with some people who've already been cast to see how well we'd work together and am awaiting the news for that."

"That's great!" Finn smiled, "I'm sure you'll get it."

"You said that yesterday." Quinn laughed, turning back to Drew and helping her with her food once more.

"Daddy," Kitrina reached over and tapped his arm.

"Yes?" Finn looked at her.

"Cut my pancakes?" She asked, "I need help."

Finn smiled reaching over and taking the girls plate cutting the food, as he finished he noticed Quinn was looking at him, "what?"

"Are you sure you're eighteen? You're like a natural." She nodded toward him and Kitrina.

Finn smiled, "I've always been good at cutting pancakes."

Quinn nodded, "sure you have." After looking toward Kit again, she took her own bite of food, "your family is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, "you invited them over."

"They're coming tonight?" He asked, "from Lima?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, from San Francisco."

"What?" Finn shook his head, "do they live there now?"

Quinn laughed, "no." She shook her head, "they stopped in San Francisco to see Kurt and Blaine last week and they're all coming here tonight before Burt and Carole make their way back to Ohio."

"Oh." Finn nodded, "oh, Kurt and Blaine are still together?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded, "Blaine lives in San Francisco, and Kurt is thinking about transferring there, he came to look at schools."

"What about Broadway?"

Quinn shrugged, "Kurt didn't make Broadway like Rachel, he's just wanting a career singing mostly, so he's looking at options."

"How did he not make it on Broadway?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm not really sure. He doesn't talk about it."

Finn sighed, "he's happy though, right?"

"Seems happy to me." His wife replied, "but you can always ask him tonight."

Finn nodded taking a bite of his food, "this is really good." He told her, "chocolate chip pancakes."

"Kitrina's favorite." Quinn nodded.

"Mixed with yours." Finn said waving a piece of bacon.

Quinn laughed, "oh, yeah."

As Quinn went back to helping Drew with her food Finn took the orange juice that was on the table and poured it in the empty glass in front of him. After he'd finished pouring he noticed a pair of brown eyes piercing into him intently. He smiled, "want some?" He offered the orange juice. Kitrina's face lit up in a huge smile, and her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. Finn then poured her a small glass and handed it over to the little girl.

"So," Quinn stood up and grabbed a paper towel before she began to wipe Drizzle's face off, "how's everything back home?" She winked at him.

Finn smiled, "well, I kind of screwed up."

Quinn didn't look up from the girl. "How?"

Finn sighed after finishing another bite of his food, "I went on a date with Rachel last night."

That caught Quinn's attention, "How's that screwing up? I thought you were dating her?"

"I am." Finn nodded. "But I wanna break up with her...for you."

Quinn smiled, "but you already have me."

"This is so weird." Finn muttered putting his fork down.

"What?" Quinn laughed.

"Talking about my girlfriend issues with the girl I wish I was dating even though she's my wife."

"Yeah, see, when you say it out loud it just doesn't make sense."

Finn nodded, going back to his food as Quinn took the baby from the chair and carried her over to the babypen. "I'm done!" Kitrina cheered leaping from her chair.

"Ah," Quinn said, "no." She pointed to the plate, "where's it go?"

"Sink." Kitrina said with a grin, grabbing the plate and carrying it over to the counter before placing it in the sink.

"Good," Quinn smiled, "don't forget the chair."

The tiny brunette then walked back to her place at the table and pushed her chair in, "I'll wash my hands," she looked at her mother, "I promise."

Quinn laughed, "okay." She then sat back down at her plate and began to finish her food.

Finn thumbed in the direction the girl had went, "we've got a smart one."

"We do." Quinn nodded, "two actually...I have a feeling Drew's gonna take after me, too."

"Ugh." Finn scoffed, "that was just rude." God, he never wanted to wake up.

Quinn giggled a little before she smiled, "so, tell me more about your girlfriend issues."

Finn shrugged, "I took her out to Breadstix on the day that you were going to Breadstix with Evan."

"No." Quinn shook her head, "what did you do"

Finn couldn't say he was surprised to see that look on Quinn's face. "It was a stupid thing to do, I know but I couldn't stand you going out with him. You're married to me."

"Well I don't think I know that." Quinn retorted.

"You do now." Finn stated, "I told you on the date."

"Oh."

"I played it off as being concerned for a friend though." Finn added. "To Rachel I mean." He shoveled another forkful of pancake in his mouth. Quinn was quiet a moment, kind of like she was trying to think things over, so Finn took another helping of the breakfast that was laid out in front of him and poured himself another glass of orange juice.

"What did I say to you?"

Finn looked up, "you called me an ass and yelled at me for interrupting your date with Evan, as well as ruining an evening with Rachel."

"Sounds like me." Quinn nodded.

Finn sighed, "and I was...being an ass I mean. To Evan, to you and to Rachel."

"Plans don't always work out," Quinn shrugged.

"I've noticed."

As Drew started crying Quinn stood up to check on her. "You should call Puck and explain to him why you didn't show up for work yesterday."

Finn nodded, "yeah, okay." He looked around a moment.

Quinn must've read the expression on his face because she laughed, "his number's in your cell, which is on the dresser in our bedroom...and yesterday you had to watch the girls when I went to help Santana."

"All right." Finn stood up, "cool."

As he walked away he heard Quinn call, "invite him to dinner, he's family," over her shoulder before she began soothing the girl in her arms.

After entering the bedroom he picked up his phone and looked through the list of contacts, recognizing some of the names; Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, etc. However there were some he didn't know as well; Ross, Derek, Clarissa, Mandy, Paul, etc. He shrugged realizing he should probably check into that before clicking on Pucks name.

"Finn," Puck said, "s'up man?"

Finn shrugged sitting on the bed behind him, "not much," he wondered if Puck looked different before saying, "sorry I backed out of work yesterday, Quinn had to help Santana with something so I had to watch the kids."

"It's cool, bro." Puck stated, "just try not to make a habit out of it, dude you know we're getting busy."

"Yeah, yeah." Finn nodded, "sure of course."

After a moment of silence Puck let out a chuckle, "that all you called for?"

"Uh, no." Finn shook his head, "Quinn asked me to invite you to dinner. My family's coming in and Quinn would like you here."

"Oh, sure." Finn could tell he was smiling, "yeah, we'll be there."

Finn was about to ask what he meant by 'we' but Puck had said he had to go and Finn probably would've sounded like he wasn't himself asking the man what he had meant. Puck didn't know about the dream.

"So?" Quinn asked stepping into the room, "what's the verdict?"

"He'll be here." Finn said. Quinn smiled. "He said we though."

"What?"

Finn shrugged, "I asked him to come to dinner and he said, 'we'll be there.'"

"Don't worry." Quinn let out a chuckle, "he didn't mean he'd be bringing a lot of people like a party. He meant he, Clarissa and Chaz would be here."

"Who?"

"Oh," Quinn shook her head, "right, dream...sorry I forgot. Puck met Clarissa at the auto-shop you work at about three years ago, and they married last year, Chaz is their son, he's two."

_So that's Clarissa,_ Finn thought looking back to his phone.

"You should shave," Quinn pointed, "you've got fuzz, just," she motioned on her face, "you know, like he-everywhere."

Finn laughed, "I thought you liked it?"

"Oh, I do...your family is coming though and you haven't shaved for at least three days so, you know...it's time."

Finn nodded stepping into the bathroom after leaving the bedroom, "right because we've gotta look nice."

"We do." Quinn nodded. "By the way, Santana and Brittany are coming, too"

Finn glanced at her through the mirror as he picked up his razor, "what'd you do invite the whole world?"

"They're my family." Quinn stated. "And they're basically all I have left."

Finn gave her a small smile before he put the shaving cream on his face, he had forgotten about her mother. And she obviously hadn't made up with her father. "What about Frannie?" Finn wondered, "what happened there?"

Quinn jumped up on the washer and sat down looking at him through the mirror as he shaved, "I haven't seen Frannie since our wedding." She shrugged, "and she sat in the back...Santana and Brittany walked me down the isle."

Finn nodded, he remembered the video.

"After my mom, nothing's ever been the same between my sister and I...she was like the perfect daughter, I was supposed to be sculpted after her. She's eight years older than me so we never really had a close relationship anyway, but everything changed when my mom died."

Finn continued to shave in the silence before he smiled, "I was kidding," he informed, "about Santana and Brittany, I'd love to have them over..." He paused for a moment before saying, "do we even get along? Cause we never really did in high school."

Quinn let out a breathless chuckle, "yeah, nothing's really changed between you and San, but she basically comes over to hang with me...Brittany's more your type."

Finn finished washing his face off when he was done. He turned toward her as he dried it with a towel. "So Brittany and I get along."

Quinn smiled, "quite well."

"Do they have any children?" He helped Quinn down from the washer before following her out toward the kitchen.

"They're considering adoption." Quinn said. "Santana has tried getting pregnant a few times but she eventually gave up. She's infertile or something, she doesn't like to talk about it."

"What about Brittany?"

"She's a dancer." Quinn said, "she's always on the road so she and Santana have been thinking about adopting firstly and later when work spreads out Britt's gonna take some time off and have it then."

"Oh."

Quinn pointed to the table, "where's that go?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Finn looked at the plate he had left sitting there. He noticed all of the other plates and dishes were moved to the sink and rinsed off, which meant Quinn had intentionally left his there to scold him or something.

"The sink." Finn said grabbing it and taking it over before rinsing it off, "I'm sorry, mommy."

Finn turned around just in time to see Quinn roll her eyes, she gave him a playful smile, "that's my little boy!"

Finn laughed before he looked around, "we have a small apartment."

Quinn frowned, "so, we're a small family...it's a step up from our other one."

Finn shook his head, "no, it's not a bad thing...I just mean how are we going to fit everyone here, the table is only meant for four people?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, honey, the table folds out." She explained stepping over and unfolding two of the edges, making it longer. "It seats about ten people."

Finn nodded, "it makes our kitchen look smaller."

Quinn lightly slapped his shoulder, "shut up!" She laughed.

"Well," Finn shrugged, "there's you, me, Puck, Clarissa, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, my mom, and Burt."

"Yes, and that's ten people."

"Are you forgetting about Kit, Drew and Chaz?"

"No," Quinn shook her head, "Kitrina, Drew, Chaz and the other kids will be at the kid table," She pointed to a shorter table folded behind the couch in the living room. "We're gonna set up right here." Quinn pointed down showing it was going where they were standing now, a few feet away from the other table, "so you or I can still help Drew if it's needed."

"Okay," Finn nodded, "wait, did you say other kids?"

"Yes," Quinn laughed, "Ashlee and Gordon."

"Who?" Finn literally couldn't keep up with all of this information, he had missed so much.

"Kurt and Blaine's twins...they had a surrogate." She patted his cheek gently when his face fell into a frown, "I know baby." She whispered.

Finn pulled her in for a hug, she wrapped her arms around his back, and he held her tightly, "I've missed so much." He mumbled.

Quinn squeezed him tighter, "I love you." She whispered.

And yeah, it didn't solve everything or make everything greater again, but in that moment, it was really all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for now...hope you enjoyed that, too<strong>

**...Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear...**

**Bye for now!**


	15. Family Dinner

**Okay, it's been a while, and I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long...it's terrible of me, but lately I just haven't felt like writing and I'm not entirely sure why...hope you forgive me!**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom!" Finn cheered as he opened the door. "Burt." When his mother stepped inside she engulfed Finn in a hug.<p>

Burt stepped inside and chose to hug Quinn, "hey!" He smiled opening his arms. Quinn happily stepped in for it.

"How are you?" Carole asked as she pulled away. She smiled hugging Quinn as Burt moved onto Finn. "It's been so long."

"Oh, I know." Quinn pulled away, "we've just been so busy but it's all going so well."

"I see," Burt nodded along, "it's a nice apartment you've got here."

"Thanks." Finn smiled, "hard work getting everything into place."

Quinn nodded, "ooh, Carole, you've got to see Kitrina's room." She grabbed the woman's hand, "she totally took your advice from the phone call, she went with the butterflies. She's gonna be so happy when she sees you here!"

Carole smiled along sending her son a wink before she followed Quinn toward the hall.

Burt looked at Finn, "you got a good one." He smiled pointing in the direction Quinn had left.

"I do." Finn nodded as he closed the door, "she's the best."

Burt walked in toward the kitchen, "so how's business going?"

_Business? _Finn frowned, he knew about the construction thing and the auto shop, but he didn't know about the actual business of it all. "Uh, it's good." He shrugged, "steady."

"That's great."

"Yeah." Finn nodded as they stepped into the living-room and took a seat on the couch. "Hey, I thought Kurt and Blaine were coming in with you guys."

Burt nodded, "had some trouble with the kids, they should be here soon."

"Ah."

"Grandpa!" Kitrina's little voice called as she dashed into the room.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt smiled lifting the girl up onto his lap. "what's new?"

"I stayed at San and Britt's house and they let me stay up until ten!"

"Wow!" Burt laughed, "I hope ice-cream was involved in that little deal."

Kitrina laughed, "It so was."

Finn smiled as he watched the pair, it was a plus that his family was close right? Like the best.

"God, I think she's about the cutest little baby ever," he heard his mother coo as she carried in Drew with Quinn following behind. "You having anymore?"

Quinn laughed, "probably, but I think it's a little soon to be thinking about that." She rubbed her stomach, "mommy needs a break."

Finn smirked, as his mom made her way to one of the chairs, "Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" He wondered standing up from the couch.

"Uh, yeah." The blonde nodded walking toward the back room, and Finn followed, as soon as he stepped inside he closed the door and looked at his wife who was now seated on their bed. "What's up?" She wondered.

"I'm freaking out!" Finn whispered loosening his tie a little, "I don't know what to say to them."

The girl actually laughed, "what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Finn asked beginning to pace back and forth, "I mean I don't know what to say to them. I mean, what's been going on with them? What's been going on with me and work? How about the kids and school?"

"They haven't started yet, Drew's only two and Kitrina starts next year."

"That's not what I mean." Finn told her, taking a seat beside her, "I mean...wait-why would Kurt be looking at school's in San Francisco when he and Blaine have two kids together, where does he live?"

"He lives with them in San Francisco, he's just thinking of transferring to a school closer to home. There's more than one college around there you know."

"Oh," Finn nodded, "yeah, okay."

"You need to relax."

"How? How can I possibly relax, Quinn? I'm so lost."

"Look," his wife started. "I get that it's difficult, okay. If I was going through something like this I'd probably be freaking out about it as much as you are. This is what marriage is for though, baby." She said reaching out and fixing his tie, "I'm here to help you."

Finn sighed, "Well, I guess that makes things a little simpler...if only slightly."

"That's because I'm awesome."

"That you are." The man leaned in to kiss her, "I do not disagree."

The blonde smiled, "come on, we should get back out there the others should be arriving soon." As she stood up she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, "stop freaking out, okay, they have no idea what's going on and everything is going to be great. All right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Quinn!" Kurt squealed as they stepped back into the main room, "how's my favorite step-sister-in-law?" He cheered hugging the girl after meeting her at the end of the hallway, "dad let us in since you guys weren't in the room. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Quinn replied wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt greeted hugging him also.

"Kurt." He shook Blaine's hand in greeting after the man had kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Love your apartment." Kurt smiled, "so lovely."

"Finn chose most of the decorations." Quinn laughed, "I think you may have influenced a little of his style."

"I better have." Kurt giggled, "I'd only been trying for the past seven years!"

"Uncle Finn," A little boy ran into the room and pulled on his pant leg, "look what my daddies got me!" He sported a huge grin as he held up a brand new baseball bat.

Finn smiled, "ah, dude that's awesome!"

As Gordon handed the bat to Finn he held it up and pretended to swing at an invisible ball.

"We tried to keep it at home but he insisted on bringing it for show and tell." Kurt explained.

"Just like Ashlee and her ballerina tutu." Blaine added pointing to the girl sporting the full on dance get-up as she danced around with Kitrina.

"Ah, Quinn, I think Drew's calling your name." Carole laughed standing up.

"Oh, the joy of motherhood." Quinn rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she began to carry the baby to the bathroom, "Finn," she looked at him, "would you set up the kids table, please?"

"Oh, sure." He nodded looking at the table before he looked to his guests, "hey, sorry, you guys want a drink or something?"

"No," Carole shook her head, "I think we'll last until dinner."

Finn smiled as he grabbed the table, "cool, okay. Hey, Blaine, you mind helping?"

"Sure." The man jumped up from his spot on the couch before walking over to give him a hand.

"Thanks," Finn mumbled as they unfolded the little table and set it in the spot Quinn had pointed out this morning.

"How many people are going to be here, honey?" Carole asked her son looking over Kit's little head as she held the girl on her lap.

Finn stood back up as he grabbed two of the fold out chairs, "just family." He told her, "Puck, Chaz and Clarissa as well as Santana and Brittany."

His mother nodded, "dinner smells lovely, did you help?"

"I did." Finn smiled proudly, "Quinn's trying to teach me how to cook...I think I'm getting pretty good at it."

Blaine chuckled, "you won't know if you're good at it until you start cooking Martha Stewart or Rachael Ray."

"He's not lying." Kurt chimed in.

"Okay," Quinn smiled stepping back into the room, with Drew in her hands, "Britt just called she said she and San are on their way."

"Ooh, baby," Kurt smiled stepping over to her and taking the little blonde in his hands, "you miss uncle Kurt, little Drizzle?" The girl let out a giggle, making a small noise that sounded much like a yes.

Quinn walked over to the counter's and began pulling out some plates and stuff as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kurt smiled walking over to the door and swinging it open.

"Hey!" Puck greeted from the other side.

"Puckerman." Kurt greeted as the other man reached out and grabbed Drew's hand, making a funny face toward the girl to make her smile.

"We brought wine." Clarissa smiled as she, her husband and Chaz stepped in.

"Ooh, yay," Quinn smiled before she looked at Chaz, "and what do you have there?"

"Apple juice." The boy smiled.

"Apple juice." Finn smiled taking the wine-like bottle from the boy, "good man." He patted the boys head before setting juice in the middle of the kids table.

Quinn accepted the wine bottle and set it in the middle of the larger table.

"You need any help?" Puck asked stepping up to the blonde.

Quinn shrugged, "just making the tables."

"Got it." Puck nodded accepting the plates she handed to him. "Where's my lesbro?"

"She's on her way." Quinn replied, handing the other plates and silverware to Finn and Blaine so they could make the other table.

"Awesome." Puck smiled as the two of them began to set the adult table up.

"And we have arrived, the party may now be started!" Brittany cheered as she and Santana barged into the apartment.

"Q, what are you doing?" The Latina stepped into the kitchen, "putting guests to work really isn't classy." She gestured toward Blaine and Puck.

"Are you kidding?" Quinn smiled, "this is exactly how you're supposed to treat your guests."

"I made tuna casserole." Brittany smiled proudly, "San taught me last night."

"Looks good Britt." Finn smiled taking the dish and setting it on the counter.

"Thanks." The blonde grinned before turning toward the kids.

"Lesbro!" Puck called turning toward the Latina, "hey, San."

"Puckerman." She greeted, stepping into his welcoming grasp.

"Okay," Quinn stepped back from the table, "I think it's all ready."

"I'll take the kids to wash their hands." Brittany volunteered taking Kitrina and Chaz's hands before she led them as well as Ashlee and Gordon toward the bathroom.

Brittany and the little ones were back within minutes and she and Santana helped them to their seats and dished their food out for them as the other adults took their own seats and Quinn helped Drew to her own. "Little of this?" Quinn asked her youngest showing her some food. The smallest blonde smiled with a small, "yes." Quinn scooped the food onto the plate in front of her daughter before placing it back on the table, doing the same with the next dish. Finn watched as his family each dished out their own food, the dishes being passed around the table so each could get their own.

Puck stood up to pour the wine in the glasses of those who wanted it as Clarissa helped Chaz pour the juice at the children's table. As he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate Finn looked to Burt, "how are things back home?" Kurt perked up looking at his father who simply shrugged, "honestly nothing's changed." He gave a small chuckle, "probably just as you suspected." Carole was nodding along, "it's still Lima."

"Brittany, this casserole is fantastic." Quinn said smiling at the taller blonde.

"Really?" She wondered, "I wasn't really sure about the turn out. San said I did fine, but I couldn't really say."

"I wasn't lying." Santana scoffed.

"Definitely wasn't." Finn added after he had tried some himself.

"Awesome." Brittany's smile seemed to reach her eyes almost as if they had just made her day.

"So tell me," Carole looked to Finn, "what exactly did you make?" She gestured to the dinner.

Finn smiled, "well Quinn definitely made a lot more than I did. But I did the tuna casserole, the mixed veggie's-which were not from a bag," he shot Puck a look as the man smirked. "I actually did the chopping and everything. Then I did the fruit salad, again I chopped and diced and peeled and sliced." He smiled at the small chuckle Quinn gave.

"It amazes me how little you've changed since high school." Santana said from her seat beside Quinn.

Finn gave her a look, realizing she was smiling he smiled as well. He's dealt with 'dream Santana' before and she's not a hell of a lot different from 'real Santana' either, "like you have room to talk." He remarked.

"I'm not playing mediator tonight." Quinn said. "So no arguing."

"Ditto for me." Brittany added as she buttered the roll she had.

"Who made the bacon wraps?" Blaine wondered as he cut his own taking a bite, "they're amazing."

"Quinn." Santana said quickly, "bet you anything." She looked at said blonde.

Turing away from Drew Quinn nodded, "I did."

"Ha!" Santana said turning to Puck, "and you doubted it." The man opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head, "I saw you shake your head."

"You did." His wife added, smirking at the look her husband gave her.

"Whose side are you on?" Puck asked.

Clarissa's smirk transformed into a bright smile, "Santana's. You know I love her more."

"Everyone does." The Latina nodded.

Puck being completely immature stuck his tongue out at her.

"I mashed the potatoes." Finn said out of the blue, figuring he'd finish off the list of what he had done.

"That explains why they're lumpy."

"Santana!" Quinn laughed lightly smacking her friend's shoulder.

"You know," the Latina turned toward her, "just because you don't like potatoes that doesn't mean you can't make them for people who do."

"I make them." Quinn objected, "but Finn wanted to tonight." She gave her husband a wink causing Finn to blush a little, he looked down hoping nobody noticed his change in color. "I think he did fine." Quinn added for good measure.

Santana nodded, "that's because you're not eating them…therefore you wouldn't know."

"Well, I like'em." Brittany smiled at Finn.

He smiled back, Quinn wasn't lying when she said he got along better with Brittany than he did with Santana. The family fell into a comfortable silence as they sat around the table enjoying their dinner. Every few minutes or so another comment on how good the meal was sprouted up but it wasn't filled with too much conversation as they became too busy eating.

* * *

><p>When the food was completely gone (everyone kept going back for more) the kids began running around the apartment playing with each other as the adults sat in the living room continuing their visit.<p>

"How's your school search?" Quinn looked toward Kurt who was seated in one of the chairs, with Blaine seated on the arm.

"It's done." He shrugged, "I found the perfect one only a few blocks from home, I could walk if need be."

"That's good." Quinn nodded from her seat beside Finn, they were sitting on the floor as Burt and Carole took their couch, Brittany and Santana were in the second chair and Puck and Clarissa had brought their own chairs from the kitchen. Kurt took a sip of his wine before he shot Blaine a smile, "it definitely is."

"Daddy bought me a new karaoke set!" Kitrina gasped looking at her friends, "we can go use it if you want!"

"Oh, yes lets," Ashlee added a huge grin upon her face.

As the kids scrambled toward the young Hudson's room Quinn called, "not too loud!" After them.

"Promise mommy!"

Finn slid closer to his wife and wrapped an around her, she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Did you get that call yet?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"What call?"

"The call saying you've got the job."

"Oh, no, I'm waiting still."

That caused the Latina to roll her eyes, "if they knew what's good for them they'd called you after your first audition."

"Well, I'm glad you have that much faith in me." Quinn smiled back.

"What movie is it?" Carole asked sipping her own wine before handing it over to her husband who took his own drink.

Finn turned to his wife wondering as well which he'd only just realized he had no idea what this movie she'd been auditioning for was even about. "It's a kick ass horror movie." Santana said for her, "she's only got part of the script and when I took her to her last audition she'd been reading the lines out and it's seriously going to be amazing." Quinn nodded along as her friend explained for her. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"I thought you didn't like horror movies?" Kurt wondered.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't…not at all they terrify me."

"But you're auditioning for one?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm taking what I can get…plus it's not all horror, it's got some comedy and romance in it as well."

"A bit like _Scream._"Santana agreed.

Carole shrugged, "just be sure we get premiere tickets."

"Of course." Quinn smiled.

Puck took Clarissa's empty glass looking toward Finn, "you know that car we've been working on the past few weeks?" Finn gave a little nod even though he had no idea what car the other man was speaking of. "Well, I finally got it all finished." He shrugged, "it was hard work but it's finally done."

"What kind of car?" Burt wondered.

"No car talk?" Carole shook her head, "not a good topic for our whole group."

Puck smirked, giving Finn's mother a look before he said, "it was just a simple Black Range Rover, but the people that had it first fixed it up completely wrong. Said they knew what they were doing but really had no clue. Finn and I set it straight though." He smiled again, "earned us a lot of money." Finn let out a chuckle as Puck gave him a look, he nodded in agreement, "glad it's finished it was hell to fix." As Quinn gave him a quirked eyebrow he gave a soft shrug. Who cares if he didn't know about the car, Puck was nodding so he'd obviously said the right thing. "How's the shop back home?" He asked Burt.

"Same. I've got your brother working in it." He looked to Puck.

Finn looked between them confused, as far as he knew Puck didn't have a brother. He turned to Quinn preparing to ask about him but she jumped in saying, "I'll explain later." So he turned back to his family.

"He's doing good then?" Puck asked.

"Very good, he's only working part time because he's attending the community college near there, but he's definitely doing well."

"Awesome." Puck said taking a drink from the glass in his hand.

Finn listened as the group talked about work, learning about Brittany's dance company which oddly enough she had opened with Mike Chang who was married to Tina, who sang at a local bar regularly earning tips from that. He also learned that Santana was working at a record label trying to earn herself a record deal from the inside, and from what he's heard she wasn't exactly failing. Clarissa was working in school to get her nursing degree, while Puck took Chaz to work with him during the day so she could work for her future.

Blaine and Kurt on the other hand were a completely different story. Finn learned that they had broken up for a little while as Kurt lived in New York with Rachel and Blaine was still attending school in Lima. However when Blaine had been accepted into the Academy of Art University in San Francisco Kurt had moved out to be with him and he worked at one of the magazines for fashion in the state. Kurt had only recently decided that he was going to stay working on the magazine and not get schooling for a vocal career, instead he was attending for more education on his fashion side.

* * *

><p>Around 10:30 Finn was standing beside Quinn bidding goodbye to their guests, Burt and Carole had an early flight back to Lima. Ashlee and Gordon were getting tired so Blaine and Kurt were ready to take them home. And Clarissa had school in the morning so she and Puck were ready to head out.<p>

"Can't I stay?" Chaz was asking his mother as she pulled him from Kitrina's room.

"Sweetie, you know that's not up to me." She answered.

"So I should ask daddy?" He wondered stepping over to the group with his hand linked to hers.

Clarissa shook her head, "that's not what I meant."

"Little man." Puck crouched down to the height of his son, "I think she was referring to Finn and Quinn."

"Oh." Chaz said looking at the young couple, "Kitrina was showing us her new game and I hadn't got a chance to try it yet."

Finn looked at Quinn who smiled, telling him to handle it before she walked over to the kitchen to join Santana who was leaning against the counter, while Brittany laid on the couch, she had somehow fallen asleep while everyone was preparing to leave. Panicking a moment Finn wondered what he should do and why the hell Quinn had thought to leave it up to him. However he looked toward the shorter boy who was staring up at him. "You can spend the night if it's all right with your parents." Chaz's face lit up, "but you'll have to sleep now and play the game tomorrow." He concluded.

"Oh, thank you!" The young boy replied turning to his parents, "he said I could, can I please?"

Puck and Clarissa shared a look before they happily agreed, "but you'll have to come to work with Finn tomorrow," his father said, "and if I hear that you were even a little bit out of line I'll be taking away your games."

"I promise." Chaz nodded, "I'll be good." He smiled before running over to Quinn hugging her before returning to Kitrina's room to share his big news.

Puck and Clarissa said goodnight before Finn closed the door and turned to his wife who was currently in a deep conversation with her best friend, so saying nothing he walked toward his daughter's room to find her in her pajamas laying in her bed and Chaz laying down as well. "You going to sleep?" He smiled at them. Kit gave him a nod saying she was tired, "I'm too tired to stay up any longer." He walked over tucking them in before he said goodnight and walked over to Drew who was sleeping in the baby pen he picked her up and gently placed her in her own bed before he turned out the lights to leave.

When he re-entered the living room Santana was lounging in the chair, "your wife went that way." She told him pointing down the hall toward their bedroom. "Britts and I are crashing here by the way. I can't wake her up." Finn looked between her and the sleeping blonde before saying, "all right," before he turned around and walked back toward his bedroom. Pushing the door open he was met with a changing Quinn. "The kids are in bed." He told her as she slipped on her tank top, already in her pajama pants. She nodded, "yeah I said goodnight to them. It was nice to let Chaz stay over."

Finn shrugged, "it wasn't nice of you to leave the decision up to me." When she looked up he smiled at her.

"I was testing you." She shrugged, "you're still young, I wanted to know how good of a parent you are."

"I'm the best."

"Oh, on the contrary…I am."

"So I'm second."

"I don't know, Santana's pretty damn good with kids."

"Yes, but she's not a parent."

Quinn sighed, "fine you're second." She rolled her eyes laying on the bed, "I hope it's all right that she and Brittany are still here, Brittany's been super busy with the studio and I guess this dinner just wiped her out."

Finn joined his wife in bed after he changed saying he didn't mind at all. "Who is Puck's brother by the way? How old is he?"

Quinn finished taking her contacts out of her eyes before slipping on her glasses, she turned to him. "Jake Puckerman, he's Puck's half brother. Didn't learn about him until after graduation when he started going to McKinley, you actually met him before I did." She kissed him before saying, "I think he's twenty-one…but that's only a guess." Finn kissed her once more before settling into the bed, he knew when he opened his eyes in the morning she wouldn't be there. "I love you, Quinn." He whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid tomorrow." Was his answer, "be with Rachel and you'll have me soon. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be back to updating more frequently!<strong>

**...Thanks so much for reading and feel free to tell me what you think!**


	16. Friday

**I realize I suck at updating quickly...**

**...With that being said, hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter...**

* * *

><p>When Finn woke up on Friday morning, like he'd expected, he'd woken up alone. He'd kind of gotten used to this whole switch-up and it didn't confuse him anymore, instead he found himself constantly wishing that his damn dream world was an actual reality. When Kurt knocked on his door he was already dressed and prepared for school which shocked the shorter boy so greatly that he was actually rendered speechless for a whole minute.<p>

"Rachel texted me this morning." Kurt informed as he followed Finn down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He couldn't tell what Kurt was implying, he had never been good at verbal tone hints.

"She said she had a lovely time last night, and she had a nice chat with Evan and Quinn."

Finn smiled as he grabbed a piece of toast from the table as well as a glass of orange juice, "yeah it was a good date."

Kurt eyed him for a moment and Finn was sure he was about to say something else but their parents clamored into the room getting their own coffee and breakfast smiling as they carried along. "Well, we should be going." Finn said setting down his empty glass and giving a farewell to Burt and Carole. Kurt had followed him outside but he ended up climbing into his own vehicle this morning.

During the drive Finn had to remind himself not to bother Quinn today, his wife had told him to date Rachel and be with Rachel. That meant he couldn't stare at Quinn, it was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. When he finally reached the gate to the student parking lot he ended up pulling in behind a green Volkswagen Bug. Once he parked he pulled the keys from the ignition and hoped out of the vehicle. Looking over to the Bug he saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany climb out of it. They were all laughing and he assumed it was something that Brittany had said because of the way Santana and Quinn were looking at her.

"That's not the right word." Quinn giggled.

"You meant interpretation." Santana told her.

"Not interruption?" The taller blonde asked.

"No."

Finn stood beside his truck watching as the girls made their way toward the school. As the Cheerios entered the building Rachel pulled up next to him. As he pushed his backpack up his shoulder he turned to Rachel's car and opened the door for her. "Hello." The girl greeted with a smile, taking his offered hand and stepping from the vehicle.

Finn smiled, "hey."

After Rachel closed the car door she and Finn walked hand in hand into the school. Finn stopped at his locker while Rachel went to her own, he quickly grabbed his books before turning to meet his girlfriend again. "Did you talk to Burt and Carole yet?" She asked. Finn furrowed his eyebrows, giving her a look, "about what?"

"The dinner tomorrow night." She replied, "you're still coming right?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." He smiled, "I haven't said anything yet, I'll mention it tonight."

"Finn!" The girl gasped, "you should've at least given them a two days notice. I asked you a few days ago."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, "look, I've just been a little preoccupied."

"With what?"

"You…the dance videos, our date."

Rachel sighed, "fine, just be sure to tell them tonight."

"I will." He replied before they walked to their first class.

It was hard for him to keep his eyes forward instead of slipping toward the left where Quinn was sitting. He did notice that she and Santana were whispering back and forth while the teacher was facing the board behind her, however; their chatter stopped when the teacher faced forward. He wondered what they were talking about. He assumed Quinn had told her Latina friend about the disastrous date that had taken place the night before. He wondered how Santana had reacted. He wondered if she was gonna confront him about it today.

He only wondered about if briefly though, because when it came to Santana he was always the target of her confrontations.

He heard Santana snicker before glancing over and seeing both her and Quinn turning back toward the front of the room to take notes.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang Finn joined his girlfriend on the walk out before they split up to go to their respective Science classes. "Hey, Quinn!" Finn reached out as the girl was walking by with Santana.<p>

Quinn looked at the hand that was grasping her shoulder causing Finn to let go. "What?" She asked.

The boy eyed the Latina, silently asking for her to leave them alone. She of course ignored him, but left with a roll of her eyes as Quinn said her name.

"Was last night not enough for you?" The blonde wondered as Finn met her eyes, "is this round two?"

"What? No. Look, I wanted to apologize." He said, "for last night I mean. I was out of line, I know my apologies at Breadstix weren't exactly sincere, so I'm taking them back and offering a new one. I'm sorry, Quinn."

The girl eyed him carefully, "all right, what are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night Finn, you said that Evan was bad for me and that you thought you and I were meant to be together."

"I-I know." He sighed, "look I really do mean it. I was being rude last night and I really am sorry."

Quinn continued to look at him before saying, "come on, we should get to class."

That wasn't quite what he expected, and it wasn't exactly acceptance of his apology, but he supposed it would do for now as he followed her to class.

Once they reached the room Finn watched Quinn take her seat before he took his own, his eyes met with Evan who was giving him a weird look, no doubt he was angry with what Finn had done last night. But the look only lasted for a short minute before the boy smiled at Quinn.

The class seemed to drag on and on and Finn really wished he could fall asleep, he even ended up trying a couple times but he was unsuccessful. And to top it all off he didn't understand anything that the teacher was going on about, so by the time the bell rang and they were dismissed from class he dreaded having to try and work out his homework.

Finn rejoined Rachel in the hallway to walk with her to English. "Are you all right?" The girl asked as she noticed Finn's frown. The boy looked at her and gave her his best fake smile, "yeah." He draped his arm over her shoulder, "actually, do you know anything about Chemistry?"

"Chemistry?" The girl wondered, "like the class?"

"Yes."

"No…Finn I'm only in Zoology."

"Yeah, I know…maybe I'll just get a tutor or something."

"Why, are you struggling or something?"

"Just a little." He said, "don't worry though." When they reached the door he removed his arm from her shoulders and pulled the door open for her.

"All right, class." The teacher turned around with a smile, "so, today's the day." Finn perked up. _The day for what? _He looked around the room watching his peers pull out papers from their backpacks. Finn looked over to Mike who was in the row next to him, "dude, what is that?" Mike eyed him for a moment before shrugging, "my paper."

_Paper? _"Which paper?" Finn asked as their teacher went around the room taking the papers from the class.

"The racism paper from last class period." The Asian boy answered.

"Oh, crap." Finn muttered.

"Mr. Hudson." Finn looked up toward the woman who had said his name.

"Ms. Dawson." He replied.

She held out her hand, "your paper?"

Finn took a look around the room, noticing the whole classes eyes were on them, "I-I don't have it." He whispered quickly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

He swallowed nervously before repeating his statement, louder this time, "I don't have it."

"And why not?" Ms. Dawson asked as she grabbed Mike's paper from his hand and continued on down the row. "Did you not think it was important enough to do?"

"What?…No, of course not?"

"Then why is it not here?"

Finn shrugged, struggling for an answer, "I've, I've just been busy." He told her.

"With what? Ms. Berry seems to have finished her paper just fine, and as most of the school is aware you two are currently dating, so she couldn't be taking up too much of your time if she could get her own paper in on time, could she?"

"No," Finn quickly shook his head, "no, it's not Rachel."

"Ah, video games maybe?"

"No." Finn said, "it's not like that."

"I suggest you get your paper turned in by next class period, Mr. Hudson, but you should be aware that it'll only be half as many points as it would've originally been." Mrs. Dawson said before she set the papers on her desk and started her speech for the day. Finn looked around the room, well aware of the slight blush that had crept up on him during his embarrassment. He caught Rachel's concerned eyes, but shook his head for any explanation.

Lunch was next, and Finn had an idea. Once the dismissal bell had rung he almost jumped out of his seat and raced to the lunch room. He caught Quinn with Santana and Brittany, standing outside the restrooms. He slowly walked over and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Okay, no." Santana said, causing Quinn to turn around, "dude, I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Finn, what do you want?" Quinn said the annoyance in her tone was obvious.

Brittany however went for a more friendly greeting with a big smile and an enthusiastic, "hi!"

Finn said hi back before turning to Quinn, "I need to ask you a question."

"What?"

Finn stepped forward, glancing back to Santana and Brittany who were watching from their position, leaning against the wall. "Could you possibly help me with Chemistry?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Finn-"

"No," he shook his head, "it's not like that…I said I was sorry earlier, Quinn I really need your help."

"Why can't you ask your girlfriend." Quinn snapped back.

Finn sighed, "Rachel's not in Chemistry, she doesn't know how to do it."

"Well, you're in it." Santana remarked, "and you don't know either, put your two empty heads together and see what you come up with."

Brittany shared a look with Finn and thankfully grabbed Santana's hand to pull her toward the cafeteria, "wait!" The Latina, "Britt, I said I wasn't leaving this time-"

"Come on, Sanny, they've got tater tots today."

"Oh, fine! Hurry up, Q!"

Quinn waved her friends off before looking at Finn, "what do you need help with?"

"All of it." He said, "honestly Quinn, I don't get any of it."

She eyed him a moment before saying, "fine."

"Thank yo-"

"I'll help you." She interrupted, "but if you bring up your damn dream even once I'm out…and no more trying to get with me okay…I'm with Evan now and you're with Rachel, respect that. It was your decision that got us here in the first place."

"I will." Finn agreed, "I promise."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, "We'll tomorrow at 6:00."

Finn nodded, "okay."

"Okay." Quinn gave him one last nod before she turned to join her friends in the cafeteria.

Finn was about to walk in as well but a hand clasped around his arm. "Rachel." He said when his eyes met hers. She looked at him before looking behind him to Quinn, "what were you doing?" She asked. Finn shrugged, "I-I, Quinn's in Chemistry with me, I told you earlier that I needed some help."

"And you asked Quinn?"

"She's good at it." He said, "I really need the help Rach. I've been so distracted with it that I forgot to write my paper."

"Is that what that was about?" She asked him, "Chemistry?"

"Yes." He lied, because no, that was about his dream and being distracted by it. "I'm sorry I left class so fast, but I wanted to catch Quinn before she sat down."

"So she's helping you then?"

"Tomorrow at 6:00...wait, is that okay, what time is the dinner?"

"We can go for 7:00." She said.

"All right." He smiled, "we'll be there."

Rachel took his hand, "good." She smiled too as they headed into the lunch room.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have that chapter, as always thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Starting Over

**So, so, so sorry for the delay, I really feel like the biggest loser right now, you have no idea!**

**...I just got a new job a few weeks ago and it's just been distracting me...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows and everything and I really hope this chapter makes you a little less annoyed with my lack of updates...**

* * *

><p>He was standing in a living room. A very familiar looking living room, one he's been in at least a couple hundred times before. Nothing had changed. It looked exactly as it had before. Finn's eyes scanned the area for a moment before he turned to the staircase.<p>

_God, she's beautiful._ He thought as he watched the girl descend.

For a moment he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched her take the last step and shook his head frantically when he realized she was speaking. "I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I was just saying that I didn't know you were here."

"You're mom answered the door."

"Really? Because I thought it was my fairy."

Finn stared at her a moment before shrugging off his bag, "anyway, are you ready?" Quinn watched him take a seat on the couch before she joined him. "I can't stay long, I have a dinner to get to." He spoke quickly, watching Quinn slip her own bag onto the couch and pulling out her book.

"Whatever, Finn." She whispered opening the book and propping it on her lap, "so what exactly are you having trouble with?"

"Pretty much the entire chapter."

Quinn gave him a pointed look before she pointed to the words upon the page, "did you even read the chapter? It could help, you know."

"I learn better from experience."

"Really? Cause it seems to me your 'experience' has gotten you no where."

"I read it, okay." Finn stated.

Quinn watched him a moment, maybe trying to figure out if he was lying or not before she turned away, "fine, so you read it. Did you learn anything? What sank in?"

"Honestly, Quinn," Finn started, "none of it."

The blonde scratched her head before flipping to the back of the book, "okay, the Periodic table is put to good use in this chapter." She started. Finn watched her finger trace around the table as she began talking about the numbers in the corners and how to use them to calculate the answers.

He tried to keep up, really he did. But she was on a roll and just started listing off things. She'd turn to him every so often and ask him if he understood or if she was going to fast but he'd never fully be honest with him. It was the sound of her voice, it was distracting with it's sexiness, and the flawless tone. He was lost within the words slipping from her mouth, but he loved the sound.

"All right," Quinn finished off, looking him in the eyes, "I'm gonna go and get us something to drink, and you can start on the assignment, do the first problem and I'll check it out when I come back."

Finn swallowed his fear, nodding along with her before she got up.

"I'll be back." She said over her shoulder.

Finn watched her leave the room before he turned to the problem written in the book. _Holy crap! _He thought, _I'm so screwed!_ He picked up his pencil and glanced over to the demonstrative problems Quinn had created, he tried his best to follow the steps she had written down.

In all honesty, the steps she had written down seemed to be connecting within his head a lot quicker than the ones their teacher had written on the board.

Quinn was back in the room sooner than he had expected her to be. She walked over to the couch and took her seat next to him before setting his drink upon the table, keeping her own in her hand. Through the corner of his eye he saw her take a quick drink of her beverage, her eyes focused on the movement of his hand and pencil upon the page.

She was nodding.

What the hell did that mean?

"Right, you're doing it right." She said after a minute, "just take a look at the last step," she pointed to her handwritten problem, "what are you forgetting?"

Finn glanced to where she was pointing before looking back to the problem he was currently facing. "Oh!" He exclaimed, "I see it." He nodded, before reaching down and fixing the mistake he had made when solving the problem.

Quinn smiled, "good, good," she picked up the soda she had brought out for him and handed it to him, "think of it as your reward…" she then shrugged, "that and I was thirsty and I figured it would be rude not to get you something too."

"Oh, gee, thanks." He commented sarcastically, before taking the can from her hand and gulping down a drink.

She pushed him lightly on the shoulder, with a small laugh.

That was odd.

Was she flirting with him?

She then grabbed the can from the boys' hand, "you know," she said scooting closer to him, "I've been thinking about something, it just doesn't seem to leave my mind." She looked into his eyes. "maybe we should take a little break, what do you say?"

"We-we just started." He shrugged.

"But I can think of something better to do." Her voice was dangerously low.

Finn gulped, "Quinn-"

He was cut off when the blonde connected her lips to his. She was kissing him with a fiery passion, one of which he was happy to return. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her up on his lap, causing himself to moan at the feel of her against him, and Quinn took that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Every few seconds Quinn would grind her hips against him, each time causing him to groan. On this particular grind down Quinn pushed her left hand up his shirt, running her fingers along his chest. She pulled away from the kiss, only to rest her head against his.

"Quinn?" He panted.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this." She replied.

"This?" He wondered.

Quinn nodded, slipping her hand from underneath his shirt and locking fingers with him, before sliding off of his lap and standing straight in front of her. "Let's go up to my room." She said as an answer, tugging on his hand.

"What!" Finn gasped, "Quinn-"

"I want you," Quinn whispered, "don't you want me?"

That had Finn nodding madly like an idiot. "Of course I want you." He said quickly, before standing up, "I just…I need to study Chemistry."

"You are." She said, "you're studying _our _Chemistry." She tugged on his hand again, pulling him toward the staircase. Once they reached the stairs she turned around and walked up them backwards, a wicked smile playing on her lips, "isn't this exciting?"

Finn smiled at her, giving her a small nod.

Quinn's smile flashed even wider before she turned around and led the way to her room. Once inside she quickly shut the door before pushing him upon the bed and straddling his waist, she bent down quickly and locked their lips. "I've missed you." she said.

"God, Quinn!" He moaned, "me too."

He wrapped one of his hands behind her neck and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply, loving the moan that erupted from the back of her throat.

Quinn pushed both of her hands under his shirt, pulling the material up, tugging until Finn sat up and the shirt flew off of him, and landed somewhere on her floor.

"Wait!" Finn gasped after Quinn pulled her own shirt off.

"What?" The blonde frowned, "is it my scars." She looked helplessly down to the few stretch marks upon her stomach.

"No." Finn said quickly hoping to stop her worries, "it's just…I-isn't your mom home?"

"She won't care." Quinn said before placing her hands upon his shoulders and pushing him back down. "I don't care." Her lips landed beside his own before she kissed down his jaw line then down his throat to his collar bone.

"Quinn." He panted. This was almost too much, how could something feel this amazing.

"I love you." Quinn replied, sitting up and looking into his eyes, "do you love me?"

"God, so much."

"Then make love to me." She said, "prove it."

That was all he needed to send his feelings into overdrive. He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly flipped them over, pressing her flat against the bed, before his hand grazed around her face, tracing her lips and cheek before her jaw and gliding down her neck and chest before it landed upon her breast causing him to close his eyes, moving his hand across it gently, sighing at the feeling.

"You like that?" Quinn giggled, causing him to open his eyes. "It'll feel even better without the bra." She promised before pulling his lips back to her own.

He didn't even realize Quinn was taking off his pants until she pushed him up a little to finish them off. He watched her warily a moment before she pulled him flat against her. She grasped his hand and led it to her own jeans before looking him in the eyes, she helped him get that far, he'd have to do the rest.

His hand reached the button before he sat up, "wait, Quinn."

She looked up at him and bit her lip, "you're stopping this aren't you?"

"I just-I-I wanna make sure that this is what you want." He explained, "the other day you were so angry with me for trying to get back together with you. All of this stuff that's been happening between you and Evan has been driving me crazy-"

"So my plans working, eh?"

"What?" Finn's eyes locked on her face and she quirked an eyebrow. "You went out with Evan just to make me jealous?"

"What can I say?" Quinn laughed, "I wanted you back."

Finn shook his head, "I can't believe you." He let out a soft chuckle, "so you're sure?"

"Yes."

Finn nodded, putting his attention back on her pants, loosening the button before tugging on the zipper, "wait!"

"God, Finn!" Quinn said exasperated, "if you don't want this then-"

"No, I-I do." He interrupted. "I _really_ do, I just…I…" He cleared his throat, "I don't have any protection."

"I got it covered." Quinn said reaching toward her bedside table and pulling out a small package. "Here." She slipped it into her hand.

"Okay." Finn nodded, quickly dipping forward and pecking her lips before heading back to the task at hand.

"_Finn!_" Fingers were snapping in front of his face. "Hey!" Now a hand was waving in its place.

The boy shook his head before turning realizing the hand in his face belonged to his step-brother.

"Hey, where'd you go just then?" Kurt asked, picking up his fork and taking a jab at his salad.

"What?" Finn wondered.

"Just wanna know what you were thinking about?" Rachel asked, "you seemed pretty into it, whatever it was."

Finn turned to his girlfriend before glancing around. It was lunchtime…

…It was Friday, and he was daydreaming.

His eyes caught onto the girl constantly on his mind a few tables away. She was shaking her head, smiling as she spoke to Santana and Brittany.

"It was nothing." Finn whispered.

Why could he never get through the sex with Quinn?

It may just be a dream, but that didn't mean he didn't want to experience it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that...<strong>

**...Thanks to all who are still interested in this story...**

**...Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson

**...I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY...**

**...Just thought I'd throw that out there...I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, I plan on finishing all of them, I've just been super busy with the job that I got in March (it's my first ever job) and I've been sleeping all day because I was working overnight, and then other stories have come into mind and I've got to prioritize everything better. I really do.**

**...I'm so sorry that it has taken so so very long, I understand if no one has interest in it anymore (I hope you are) because if seemed forgotten. But I'm really trying. I've just had writers block for a lot of my stories for a while. Plus, I'm trying to write a book too, so it makes everything hectic...**

**...anyway on to the show...**

* * *

><p>He was standing in a living room. A very familiar looking living room, one he's been in at least a couple hundred times before. Nothing had changed. It looked exactly as it had before. Finn's eyes scanned the area for a moment before he turned to the staircase.<p>

_God, she's beautiful._ He thought as he watched the girl descend.

For a moment he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched her take the last step and shook his head frantically when he realized she was speaking. "I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I was just saying that I didn't know you were here."

"You're mom answered the door." _Wow this was déjà vu exactly._

"I figured." Quinn said, "um, okay…we should get started."

Finn nodded following the girl into the kitchen, she slid onto a stool at the island and motioned for him to sit beside her. "I can't stay long." Finn said, "I have to meet my family at Rachel's. We're having dinner there."

"What time?" Quinn wondered, sliding her book out and motioning for him to do the same.

As Finn shrugged his bag off his shoulders, he whipped it around to grab his things. "7:00." He said pulling out his chemistry book and notebook. The final thing he grabbed was a pencil before he let his bag fall to the floor. "So teach me as much as you can in an hour, kay?" He smiled softly at her. His heart did a little flip when she chuckled back.

"I'll try." She promised. "So, what exactly do you need help with?" Her eyes scanned the words upon the book.

"Pretty much the entire chapter." He answered quickly.

Quinn gave him a pointed look before she pointed to the words upon the page, "did you even read the chapter? It could help, you know." _Déjà vu _

"I learn better from experience."

"Really? Cause it seems to me your 'experience' has gotten you no where."

"I read it, okay." Finn stated, this was really weird. Like half a dream and half reality.

Quinn watched him a moment, maybe trying to figure out if he was lying or not before she turned away, "fine, so you read it. Did you learn anything? What sank in?"

"Honestly, Quinn," Finn started, "none of it."

The blonde sighed, "okay, let me see your notes." She then quirked an eyebrow, "you do take notes right?" He gave her a little look that said, 'I take notes! I'm not that stupid!' "Okay, let me see them." She repeated, watching him go through his notebook.

_Oh, my God! _Finn's eyes popped out as his eyes scanned the page he'd thought was his notes. Quickly, hoping Quinn hadn't seen the words upon the paper, he continued to search his book.

"Wait, wait, wait, what was that?" Quinn asked, waving her hand for him to go back.

_Of course she saw! _"It was nothing." Finn said with a shrug. "I just got bored."

"Well, let me see." She insisted, and though he did put up a fight, Quinn ended up taking the book from his hands and flipping back to the page. "Quinn Hudson." She read. "Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." She quirked an eyebrow looking to him. "Is this what you do in chemistry?"

"No, I-I…" He honestly didn't know how to respond. This was probably the definition of awkward.

"I love Quinn Hudson, Finn and Quinn Hudson." She continued to read. "You sound like an infatuated little girl." She laughed. _Was it a good thing that she was laughing, instead of yelling?_ "Finn, what is this?"

"I just-"

"Oh, my God! There's a little heart surrounding our names, aw!"

_This is torture! Why is she laughing! _"Quinn, I-"

"Look, Finn, I'm not trying to make fun of you, okay. I'm sorry for it. I just…" She shook her head, "I'm flattered, okay. That you still feel something towards me. It's sweet too, this page," she motioned to the notebook, "but you are with Rachel."

"But I-" Finn tried to interrupt. This so wasn't where he thought this day was going.

"But what, Finn? You don't want to be with her?" Quinn shrugged. "Take this seriously. If you don't want to be with her then don't string her along. Be a man, show me that you're serious about this. Do you want to be with me?"

_What?_

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for you. I _was_ lying when I said I didn't have feelings for you." The girl continued. "I honestly believe that I always will. But is it worth it to act on my feelings, Finn? Or am I only going to get hurt again?"

_Was this really happening?_

"You say things like you still love me, or you still care about me. You say that you're the right guy for me. But are you really? You tell me Finn? Is it worth it? Will you end things with Rachel and be with me? With only me, and not go back to her when things go wrong."

"I-I…"

The blonde nodded, "this is why it won't work between us, Finn." She looked at him a moment. And Finn might've seen a flicker of pain in her eyes before she looked back to the notebook and ripped flipped through the pages to find his notes.

"Quinn." He said softly, but it did nothing. She didn't look back to him.

He watched her stop at his notes and read through them before finally looking back to him. "These notes are actually not that bad." The blonde scratched her head before flipping to the back of the book, "okay, the Periodic table is put to good use in this chapter." She started. Finn watched her finger trace around the table as she began talking about the numbers in the corners and how to use them to calculate the answers.

He tried to keep up, really he did. But she was on a roll and just started listing off things. She'd turn to him every so often and ask him if he understood or if she was going to fast but he'd never fully be honest with him. It was the sound of her voice, it was distracting with it's sexiness, and the flawless tone. He was lost within the words slipping from her mouth, but he loved the sound.

"Here," Quinn set his pencil down, as she had used it to create and solve a few of the problems for example. "You start on the first problem in the assignment. I'm gonna get a drink." She slid off of the stool and walked over to the counter. "Just follow the steps I wrote down in your notes, and look at the broken down problem I created at the side. It should make it easier." She reached up and grabbed a glass. "You want anything?"

Finn looked up at her before glancing at the clock on the microwave, "uh, no thanks." He mumbled, he just realized he had to go.

Quinn eyed him a moment before looking at the clock, "oh…the dinner, right."

Did she sound a bit disappointed?

He watched her pour herself a glass of tea before working a little more on the problem.

He felt her behind him before hearing her. "Just take a look at the last step," she pointed to her handwritten problem, "what are you forgetting?" Finn examined his work one last time before it connected. "Right." Quinn said as he corrected himself.

He eyed the rest of the work before turning toward her. "Thank you, Quinn." He said with a smile. "I know we spent a good deal of the time talking about the assignment, but you breaking everything down for me made it a lot easier to understand."

"I'm glad I could help." Quinn said. Her eyes met his for a moment.

Finn stood up and began to gather his things together. "Hey, do you think we could do this again soon?" He wondered allowed. "I mean, this subject's always going to be hard for me…and you've always had a way of helping me in science. You think we could get together again?"

He shoved his notebook into his backpack before zipping it closed.

Quinn finished her drink of tea before setting the beverage down on the counter. "Yeah." She nodded, "sure, whenever you need the help, it'd be fine."

"Great." He nodded, "thanks."

"As long as it's after Cheerio practice and whatnot."

"After football." The boy nodded.

He strapped his backpack onto his back before walking with Quinn to the front door. Once they reached it, Quinn pulled the door open. "Quinn," He said turning back toward her as he crossed the threshold. "I'm really sorry." He said. "About the break-up. About the thing between you and Rachel. About what happened the other night with Evan." He shook his head, "I know it probably doesn't make that big of a difference. But you need to know that hurting you was probably the worst thing I've ever done."

Hazel eyes washed over him a moment. And in a blur Quinn was leaning up to kiss him. About a million things crashed through his brain in the few seconds that her lips were on his. His heart fluttered and he felt at home.

Then it all crashed down as she pulled away. His eyes opened to see her cheeks turning rosy. "I-I'm sorry." She shook her head, her eyes were a little wider than normal and she wouldn't look him in the face. "I didn't…I would never…I'm sorry." She glanced at him a moment before stepping back to close the door, "bye Finn."

As the wooden door closed in front of his face Finn smiled. He actually smiled. Because she had kissed him. Not the other way around. Quinn had kissed him. This day had turned out to be awesome, because first she said that she still had feelings for him and then she looked disappointed when he had to go and finally _she _kissed _him_!

Sure it wasn't as great as the dream sequence he'd experienced at lunch yesterday…

…Actually, this was probably better because it had actually happened…

He stood there in his blissful Quinn heaven for a moment longer before the world crashed upon him. "Rachel." He whispered. Quinn had just kissed him. He'd just experienced the most amazing thing and now he had to go and deal with Rachel and her family among his own family.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, so it's not extremely long...I know, but I really just wanted to put another chapter out there...<strong>

**...And we're getting somewhere...I feel like this story may be coming to an end in a few chapters...**

**...Anyway, if you're still with me, please leave a comment, let me know what you think!**


End file.
